


四代目

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1～4

1  
和光商店街。

一名红发男子怒气冲冲地跑进了位于街道尽头的崛田不动产事务所。这里和其他店铺相比外观上要明快许多——泡沫瓦解前，上一任社长曾花重金做过翻新。橘黄色的墙面略显斑驳，墙角处还能看到几个调皮的猫爪印。

伴随一声巨响，事务所的木板门剧烈地晃动起来。红发男子敲了几十下里头也没反应，他锲而不舍地握紧拳头，看样子不把门砸出个洞是不会罢休的。

“行了行了行了行了！！楼都要塌了！别敲了！”里头传来一声暴躁的叫喊声，门开了。

崛田德男不耐烦地取下电子烟烟嘴，眉头皱得可以碾碎一辆小面包车。

来者是和光工商会会长之子樱木花道，人称“和光四代目”。他比崛田年轻不少，个子却高出一大截。

崛田“啧”了一声，抬起头：“已经是第十次了！我真受够了！今天以后你再敢来我就报警，向你索求精神损失费！怎么地，电话里说得很清楚，今年九月前必须搬走！你还有什么不明白的！”

樱木愤愤不平，丝毫没有退让：“建购物中心的事，我们必须当面谈！要不是崛田大叔跟我爸喝酒时说漏了嘴，你还要瞒我们多久！是，现在是德男哥你，你当家！但这件事关系到商店街的存亡，牵涉到这么多人，不是你单方面说了算的！”年轻人用力地点了点合同条款，“你看，白纸黑字写着‘要提前六个月联络’！你诓不了我！”

“老头子现在不管事，他要是脑子清楚点早就把你们赶走了！对啊，合同没错，是提前六个月，搬走前六个月！现在才二月，一点问题没有！樱木花道，怎么跟你讲道理讲不通呢。土地和房子都属于崛田不动产，商家有且仅有经营权！听清楚了吗？是——经营权！”

“这些我知道！可拆建的事你没有通知到位，就是失职！于情于理，你都欠我们一个解释！现在我想坐下来跟你谈，你要是强词夺理，小心我起诉你欺诈！”

崛田最烦有人说他欺诈，火气一下子就上来了：“臭小子你敢威胁我？小时候你坑我买麦芽糖的时候怎么不说你自己是骗子！告我？行啊，有种你去告！”说完，他“唰”地展开合同，泛黄的纸面下方有一句模糊的小字：最终条款解释权归产权所有者。“睁大你眼睛好好看，这个地方！还刻了你老爹和我老爹的印章！”

樱木的心顿时拔凉。他拿出全部合同副本快速看了一遍，果然都有这句话。

“你给我听好！要不是老头子念旧，这件事本来去年就该定了。老是在我耳边说人情人情，人情能当饭吃吗！人情能让赤字变黑字吗！”崛田瞅了瞅樱木，语气松缓下来，“我已经做了最大让步，提前六个月告诉你们准备，仁至义尽！”

樱木来之前早就考虑好了，对崛田用理不行，那就用情。他眨眨眼睛，低下头，声音里也少了些咄咄逼人：“德男哥，你也说大叔考虑人情了。那你呢。我们从小一起长大，良子阿姨要为女儿筹大学学费。还有高宫，他老爸刚出院，家里的生意耽搁了一年，大家都需要时间，六个月真的太短了，真的太突然了。”

“那是你们要考虑的。大不了……大不了我可以帮你们找新的店面。拆除是势在必行的。”

樱木察觉崛田态度有所松动，抓紧时机：“野间的太太过五个月就要生了，你忍心让他们现在搬走吗？你可说过要当干爹的。况且，商店街不仅是做生意的地方，更是我们的家啊！你也是我们的家人！”

崛田听到这里心一软，“那你到底想怎么办，延期，要延多久。”

“至少再延期半年。”

“开什么玩笑！我跟开发商合同已经签了，不按时交付属于违约，到时候受影响的可不只是我，你们连赔偿金都拿不到！”

“德男哥，你那么仗义，怎么可能赶尽杀绝呢！我不信九月是最后的期限。那点赔偿金都不够支撑两个月的！！再怎么样，至少要让大家凑足开新店铺的前期费用啊！你说对不对？”

樱木的一番话把崛田的心情搅得乱糟糟的，他实在懒得再跟他吵：“六个月就六个月，但我也有条件。这六个月的租金要加10%！不答应就拉倒。你看看，消费税都涨了一倍，给你们的房租可是五十年都没涨过价！印章敲完了，延期的事我会尽力去谈。”

樱木花道犹豫片刻，咬咬牙答应了下来。

樱木花道火速回到商会。一拉开门，商店街其余二十二家商户齐刷刷地看向他。他们默契地朝向同一个方向，脸上透出紧张和担忧，视线中满是期盼。他最不想辜负的就是这种目光。

“怎么样了，四代目？”鱼店小老板野间最先发话。

樱木坐到中间，用明朗的语气大声宣告：“崛田不动产答应延期六个月！另外，德男哥还说会帮助大家找到新的店铺，肯定会把租金尽可能压低的！”

众人如释重负，僵硬的身体此时才得以放松。

“这样一来，我们还有一整年的时间！下一步，我会尽最大的努力去争取提高补偿金，请大家放心！当然，我也会想办法提高各位商铺的营业额！趁现在，我们齐心协力把和光商店街的品牌打响，以后对大家做生意只会有好处！”

听到樱木这么说，所有人都备受鼓舞。原本冰冷狭小的房间顿时热血沸腾起来。

“花仔你说得对！身为和光人，一定要让外头看看手艺人的本事！”

“还有一整年呢！过两个月就是赏樱季，大家找时间商量商量春季企划，好好赚他一笔！”

“哼！德男那小子还算有点良心，否则我让他再也买不到小黄书！”

“四代目！有你在真是太好了！这下我总算定心了，三代目肯定以你为豪啊！”

众人你一言我一语地出主意，听得樱木热乎乎的。可这样的心情并没有持续太久，商会散去时，不知谁感叹了一句“这是大家能聚在一起的最后一年了呢”，樱木花道的心情瞬间跌落到了谷底。他的家，到底是保不住了。

晚上九点，来往商店街的人就明显少了。入口处几家连锁店早早关上了卷帘门，丝毫看不出白天的热闹嘈杂。一阵冷风吹过长街，撩起了红色的暖帘，玻璃门后透出明亮温暖的光。

早就过了打烊时间，和果子店里一个客人也没有。樱木花道正在将抹茶粉过筛，均匀地撒在刚做好的大福上。一个圆滚滚的点心乖巧地立在碟子中央，雪白衬着嫩绿，煞是可爱。里头用细豆沙包了一整颗草莓，是绝对的王道组合。樱木花道端起碟子放在眼前左看右看，还是觉得美中不足。他尝试用盐渍樱花作为点缀，却不小心弄翻了腌制罐。

状态不佳，还是改天再开发新口味吧，樱木心想。

他把挂在门外的红色暖帘收到里屋，再用酒精把展示柜和工作台擦了一遍。整理结束后他关上了店门，朝发小开的居酒屋走去。

空荡荡的商店街在夜晚显得格外寂寥，说话还能听到回声。街上偶尔走过几个拖着拉杆箱嬉笑的外国游客，谁都没有注意到年轻店主内心的纠结——涨租金的事还没来得及跟大伙说呢。

眼下他唯一想做的就是跟好友吐吐苦水小酌几杯。

“哗”一声，樱木花道推开了居酒屋的移门。这里也没什么客人。

“晚上好！洋平，在吗？人呢？”樱木环顾四周，难得没见到好友的身影。吧台后面站着一个大学生模样的年轻人，似乎在打瞌睡。

“啊！啊，欢迎光临！老板家里有事已经回去了。您要点什么？”年轻人问。

“你是新来的？洋平不在啊。那行吧，给我拿瓶菊姬，跟你们老板预定过的，他说已经到货了。”樱木脱掉夹克，接过年轻人端来的一小碟下酒菜。

“抱歉，我才来两天。您稍等！我确认一下。”年轻人拿起小本子急匆匆地钻进后厨，过了一会儿他神色紧张地冲樱木说道：“非常非常抱歉，您是樱木先生吧！我不知道订酒的事。您要的菊姬刚刚被隔壁的客人要走了。那个，还有，其他的酒卖光了。”

“都买走了？同一个客人买的？是哪位？”

“坐在窗边的那位。穿高领黑毛衣的先生。”年轻人尽可能压低音量。樱木顺着他的手势望去，很快就找到了蒙头喝酒的男人。他低垂着头，桌上摆满了不同颜色的酒瓶。樱木感到莫名的恻然，他快步朝陌生男子走去。

“这些都是你一个人干掉的？”樱木惊讶地问，桌上有五个空瓶。

陌生男子一味灌酒，没听清他说什么。

“看样子你心情也不好。”樱木拉了一张凳子坐下。

陌生男子撇了他一眼，没说话。男人的皮肤很白，脸色憔悴。乌黑的头发下有一双明亮秀气的眼睛。可能是喝了太多酒，他的眼里泛着水光，眼白处还有几条若有若无的血丝。

男人作势要打开那瓶菊姬。

“等等！这是最后一瓶了！我心情也很差，也想喝。要不这样，你说说你的惨事，我说说我的。谁更惨谁先喝。这样吧，我提议的，那就我先……”

“我爸活不过这个月了。”

“……”

男人的声音沙哑，言语中的伤感与无助刺激着樱木的心。跟他一比，商店街的事只不过是倒霉而已。樱木手足无措，只好打开金色酒盖，替他倒了一杯。

“我刚从医院出来。他现在浑身插满了管子，上了呼吸机。刚刚又失去意识了，我以为……但是抢救回来了。”男人咕嘟喝干净，说话时有点语无伦次。

“对不起，我真的不知道……”樱木内疚地低下头，他没想到陌生人面对的竟然是生离死别。他的爸爸妈妈还健在，他没有经历过类似的痛苦。他抬起头对上男人那双水汪汪的黑眸，感同身受似地涌起一股伤感。

“我以为他还有更多的时间的。以为能撑到六十岁的。”

樱木胸口一揪，一声不吭地为他续杯。

“我已经很久没在日本呆过了，跟家里人感情不深。他们一个个都守在医院里，还有人哭得晕了过去。可我，我明明很难过，但就是哭不出来。他好歹是我的爸爸。我唯一的爸爸。”

“那……你妈妈肯定也很难过吧。”樱木轻轻地附和了一句。

“我妈很早就不在了，爸爸带大的。他现在要死了。”男人举起酒杯一饮而尽。

他努力睁开眼睛，定下神后看了樱木一眼：your turn。

樱木还在懊悔失言，对方的外语让他措手不及。“你说什么？”

“轮到你了。”

“呃，我的事？”樱木迟疑，“我的事没什么好说的。酒让给你，你更需要。”

黑发男子一把握住琥珀色的瓶身，倾斜着将酒倒入樱木面前的空杯，“说吧。”

樱木接过酒，“家里的祖传事业，现在要毁我手上了。而且……而且不止是我，其他人可能也被我拖下水，大家现在日子都不好过……”

“商业问题？破产？”

樱木不想解释得太细，于是回答：“嗯，差不多，可以这么理解。”

“破产了会成为流浪汉，没饭吃，没地方住。行尸走肉？是这个词吗。来，cheers。”

两个小酒杯碰撞发出闷响。樱木喝得太快咳嗽了两声，脸涨得通红：“嘶，好辣……没有你说得那么糟。”

“不过……就算破产，人活着总能东山再起的。”男人说得很轻，好像是特地说给樱木听的。

樱木没想到自己反倒被陌生人安慰，心中甚是酸涩。

“你爸爸，真的……会不会有别的治疗方案？金泽不行的话，试试去东京呢。”

“我回来之前病危通知书已经发了两次。现在他应该动一动都很疼。吗啡没有断过。家里人也找了很多关系，没有办法了。”

男人举起酒瓶喝光最后一滴，迷蒙地茫然地盯着樱木。三秒钟后，他起身去付钱。

樱木坐在位子上，看着男子从他身边走过，就连背影都弥漫着寂寥的味道。

打工的年轻人结账时打错了数字，他偷瞧了客人一眼。男人神色肃杀，令人胆战心惊。

“先……先生，您好！总共是六万九千日元。本店仅接受现金付款。”

男子伸手探进口袋，摸出一叠绿色的美元。“多的当小费。”

年轻人颤颤巍巍，不敢接：“先生，我们不收美元的！您要不打电话给朋友？”

“我在这里没朋友。”

“这……”

正当年轻人想打电话报警时，樱木豪迈地伸出了援手：“我是他朋友，我来付吧。”

两人走到店门口，陌生男子对樱木说：thanks I owe you one。

樱木笑着问：“你怎么说话老夹英文，难不成你是外国人？”

“嗯，我第一次回日本。你电话多少，改天还你。”男人点点头，打了个激灵。他在温暖的地方呆了二十多年，一下子还不能适应北陆的气候。

重回故地就面临亲人离去，难过时也只能一人排解。樱木想到男子无依无靠，忍不住给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“我是樱木花道！这是我手机号，你有事就找我！我一定帮忙！”

男子感受到一阵暖意，淡然地说出自己的名字：“流川，我叫流川枫。”

2

流川枫离开日本时只有五岁，对故乡的认识全都来源于爸爸。他现在二十五岁，护照上的国籍是美国，英语更像是他的母语。除了那层剪不断的血缘关系，他实在想不到另外的深刻羁绊。

从旧金山飞往福冈，再从福冈转机到金泽，一路上不断变窄的空间让他倍感拘束。出机场时他不小心撞到门框，一声“Ouch”引来了许多异样的目光，仿佛长得高是种罪过一样。来接他的是个面相斯文戴眼镜的陌生人，嘴里说着一连串他听不惯的复杂敬语。晚上家里为他举办宴会洗尘，流川枫心想大可不必。一想到是爸爸的意思，他说不出拒绝。

合并而成的餐桌从和室一直通往庭院。流川枫本以为可以吃了，不料身边的长者站起来说了好长一通话。等到他邀请流川枫举杯时，宴席才真正开始。席间，戴眼镜的人凑过来对他说鲷鱼很新鲜，让他赶紧尝一尝。流川枫不喜欢吃生鱼，出于礼貌举起筷子。就在他快夹到鱼肉的那一刻，只剩下粉红色鱼头和鱼骨的鱼身腾地跃起，弹出来撞飞了几个酒杯。神经紧绷了数月的家人看到这一幕哈哈大笑，有人上前对流川枫说这是吉祥的征兆，可他却吓出了一身冷汗。嘈杂尖锐的声音不绝于耳，时差带来的不适感让脑子昏昏沉沉，于是流川枫闷闷地说了句“好吵”。蓦地，混乱变为肃静。流川枫安安静静地吃完晚饭，准备离开时才发现大家没有动筷子。

“你们怎么不吃。”流川枫疑问。

“对我们的无礼万分抱歉！！请您原谅！”震耳欲聋的雄性吼叫穿堂而过。所有人都以爬伏的姿势朝向他，可以清楚看到五颜六色的后脑勺和清一色的黑色西装。

“……”

流川枫完全不能适应这种所谓的等级秩序，更不愿意看到跟他爸爸差不多年纪的老人跪在他面前。虽然头很疼很晕，他只能回到座位上完成宴席。他其实已经很饱了，可还是有人不断上前来敬酒添酒，从啤酒到清酒再到红酒，没完没了。流川枫强忍不悦问戴眼镜的男人什么时候才算结束。男人小心翼翼地回：“您说什么时候结束就结束，但结束前要跟大家‘拍手贺成’。”

“……”

流川枫站起身，直截了当地说：“请各位拍手。”所有人齐刷刷放下碗筷转向他。

流川枫举起双手，随便拍了一下。众人不为所动。

眼镜男小声解围：“少当家，要用‘江户一本’，啪啪啪，啪啪啪，啪啪啪，啪！这样才行！”

流川枫深呼吸，按照节奏拍响了宴会的尾声。

回日本的第二天，他去了医院。病床上的男人形如枯枝，只要稍稍用力，全身的骨头马上就会粉碎。他从没见过这样的爸爸。护士说病人难得睡着，流川枫就没叫醒他。

医生说：“老人的病发现得太晚，无药可医，说白了完全是在靠仪器硬撑，吗啡起不到作用，肉体上的痛苦无法想象。我听你们家里人说他一直在等你，抓紧时间吧，也就这几天了。”

流川枫回想起父子俩在机场分别时的情景。爸爸塞给他一个沉甸甸的书包，跟几个面生的外国男女交代好之后紧紧地抱住了儿子。爸爸说他永远不会忘记小枫，小枫要在美国活出不一样的人生。之后，他透过机窗看到爸爸仓皇逃走，紧跟着他的是另一群穿着西装的男人。到了美国，流川枫才敢打开书包。里面是巨大的变形金刚玩具，实在太沉，一摔到地上就裂开了。流川捡起来一看，里面塞满了金条。他后来才明白那帮追逐的人是警察，而他爸爸是黑社会。流川枫对黑社会没有具体概念，男人似乎有意将他排除在那个世界之外。他不知道爸爸是哪种黑社会，也不知道爸爸是否是大佬，他只知道每逢他生日，秘密账户里总会汇来一笔巨资。

病房里男人突然睁开眼睛，浑浊的眼球透着死气。他喊了一声：“小枫”。

“爸爸，我回来了。”

男人动了动眼珠，流川枫随着他的视线看到柜子上一摞整齐的文件。男人伸出食指指向儿子，又指了指文件。流川枫明白了他的意图。

“爸爸，我在美国过得很好。”流川枫想尽可能说的婉转点，“我回日本只是为了看你，其他的我不想谈。”

男人瞪大眼睛表示不满，吃力地说：“别忘了，你的一切都是我给的。”

说完，他扭过头再也不想多看儿子一眼。

“我过会儿再来。”流川枫也想出去透透气。

等流川枫走回病房时，走道里挤满了陌生人，其中还有人失声痛哭。里头的男人意识游离，面部肌肉因痛苦剧烈地扭曲着。他瞪大了充血的眼睛，额头青筋凸起，用尽全力盯着儿子。好像溺死前抓到了一根漂在河面的稻草，男人扣紧床单，挣扎地蠕动嘴唇。在场所有人都能从他的嘴形看出他在喊谁。弥漫着消毒水气味的走廊里可以听到悲怆的抽噎声，刺耳无情的报警声，还有医生护士急匆匆的脚步声。不知道等了多久，抢救的红灯变成了绿灯。满头大汗的医生向他表示尽了全力，建议家属趁早安排后事。流川枫走进病房时，爸爸已经睁眼。他艰难地推开氧气罩，轻轻唤着“小枫”。

男人拧着眉毛不依不挠地看向儿子。流川枫接过文件，签上了自己的名字。

过了很久，他才费力地挤出一丝笑：“家里以后就拜托你了。”

流川枫做了个漫长的梦。梦里，他时而坐在爸爸肩上，时而坐在他背上。孔武有力的男人举起儿子时大声欢呼，在房间里来回转圈。一圈接着一圈，简直像在坐过山车一样。直到早上醒来时，他都不能分辨头疼是因为爸爸转了太多圈，还是因为昨晚喝了太多酒。

流川枫掀开被子刚想下床，手指碰到榻榻米的那一刻他才意识到现在不是在美国。他侧过身，拿起枕边的合影看起来。那时男人的手臂粗壮结实，拿什么都是轻而易举的。照片里他才三岁，坐在爸爸肩上就像一只柔弱的小鸡仔。爸爸自诩“不死之身”，可昨天他差点死在自己面前。

想着想着，流川枫的眼眶湿润起来，他使劲揉了揉。此时移门外传来一个苍劲有力的声音。

“少当家，是我，安西。您醒了吗。”

“进来。”

流川枫见老人端来一盘美式松饼，直言：“光义叔，你不用做这些。我自己会做。”

梳着大背头的银发老人不为所动，将餐盘放好后端正地跪坐在流川面前。

“很抱歉，您还吃不惯日本早餐，这我应该早点想到的。”

“这种小事不要提了。”流川枫见老人跪着不自觉地挺起腰，“什么事。”

“那我就直说了。木暮说您不想坐轿车去医院，请问您是不满意车还是不满意司机？”老人问。

“日本的驾驶位在右边，我不习惯。”

“明白了。我让手下去买进口车。您有中意的吗，最近干部开奔驰S的很多。”

“不需要，山地车就行。”

“是，明白了。”说完，安西打了个响指，外头送来一个银色的保险箱。“这里是两百万，如果不够您再吩咐。”

流川枫拿起叉子开始吃松饼。吃到一半，脚实在是麻得不行了。他不自在地动了动脚踝。

“哦呵呵呵。少当家您不用顾忌，随便坐就行。”安西一本正经地说道。

流川无言，在平面上随便怎么坐他都很别扭。

“光义叔，爸爸生病的事外头还没人知道吧。”

“请放心，大家都知道分寸。”

“我刚回来，很多事情还不清楚。需要你多费心。你跟爸爸几年了？”

“算起来，有四十年了吧。大当家刚上高中我就跟他了。”安西回忆起来补充道，“需要我安排手下带您熟悉环境吗？”

“不必，我自有打算。警察那边什么情况。”

“前几年出了《反暴力团法》，很多兄弟们的办公室都被封了。有几个沉不住气的跟警察闹冲突……几百个警察围着家里不让我们出去。那阵子真的以为快不行了。”安西暗暗叹息。老人陈述的方式像在讲故事，流川枫很容易理解。“后来发生地震，您在美国不知道，媒体没有报道过。当时东北分会损失惨重，熊熊大火烧了三周，会所和赌场全烧光了，好多人就这样没了。他嫌上面行动太慢，联合北九州的干部们鼓动捐款，前前后后筹了五十亿赈灾。一部分给了伤亡的兄弟家人，另外的直接送进了市政厅。年轻一点的就派去现场救灾，有些警察还是我们救的！现在双方井水不犯河水。只要互不越界，警方不会为难我们的。”

安西的话让印象中的单薄形象生动起来。不难想象，在背后纹满“仁义”的男人的确会这么做。

“这段时间要嘱咐大家低调行事，也算是完成爸爸的遗志。”流川枫说完这句话，又看了眼照片，“光义叔，赌场，高利贷还有风俗店的生意我不会插手，全权交给干部们负责。但是有一点，违反家规必须惩罚。”

"没想到……"安西释然一笑。

"什么？"

"少当家，我还以为你会抵触这些事。"

"自甘堕落和咎由自取而已。"

“哦呵呵呵。”

“我昨天在医院见到了你的义子，没记错的话他叫三井寿？”

“正是。”

“他……似乎和父亲感情很好。”

“哦呵呵呵，大当家是他的救命恩人。”说起义子，安西的铁面上终于出现一丝柔情。

“多亏他，要不是他早一步发现爸爸情况不好，恐怕……”流川枫吸了吸鼻子，“他在做什么？”

“他负责歌舞伎町的风俗店生意。”安西如实回答，“少当家，关于大当家的吩咐。”

“目前最重要的事情是陪爸爸走完最后一段路。其他的，以后再说吧。”

“我有句话不知道当讲不当讲。”

“直说。”

“我觉得您父亲的选择没错。您是最合适的继承人。”

“为什么。”

“您，不怒自威。这种距离感，是必不可少的。大家需要您这样的主心骨，不然人心会散。我老了，指不定那天就合眼了。哦呵呵呵。”

“……”流川枫心一沉。“光义叔。”

“您请讲。”

“爸爸的葬礼可以开始准备了。”

“……遵命。”

流川枫换好衣服走出房间，长长的过道两旁跪着一众干部们。他们用洪亮的嗓音朝他说早安，流川只能入乡随俗。榻榻米房间拆除移门后就是就是联通的巨大空间，干部们各自圈地埋头商量事务。无论流川枫走到哪里，总有人跟他打招呼，他的一举一动都不能随心所欲。

流川枫走到玄关，锃亮的山地车已经准备好了。他踩下踏脚，说：“我出发了。”

安西带着干部们跑来，“少当家，请等等！”

“怎么？”

只见安西从木暮手里接过打火石，高举上空双手用力敲击，清冷的空气中冒出火星。

“少当家！请您一路小心！”众人齐声道。

当天晚上，流川枫喂爸爸喝了一口水。男人在说完“小枫你真的回来了”以后，与世长辞。

葬礼会场入口处摆满了花圈，四周全是黑白帷幕，所有人身上也只有黑白两色。流川枫在安西的陪同下为逝者守夜，又为前来吊唁的客人鞠躬行礼，各路干部们在丧事会场马不停蹄，繁冗的仪式在高效和秩序中结束。流川枫看着青烟飘入天空，只觉得一切发生得太快。

紧接着就是继任仪式。无论等级和年龄，数千人齐刷刷低头下跪，会场噤若寒蝉。

流川枫走上前，和服襟口的金色小算盘和干部们胸前的金色别针交相辉映。

他用锐利的眼神扫过台下，缓缓开口掷地有声：“我是流川，利家会第四代会长。”

3

10%的租金上涨是不小的负担，樱木花道为一时的冲动而感到自责。就拿他家的和果子店来说，必须从现在起每月增加100万的营业额才能达到当初的利润目标。100万呐，他得多卖3000个大福啊。老爸说实在无法获得谅解的话就卖个老脸求人。樱木听到后直摇头，说一人做事一人当。

和果子店结束营业后樱木留在店里开发新产品，做到一半发现酒用完了。他去洋平的居酒屋借水果酒，顺便问问好友对增房租的看法。小老板对前阵子的美元逸事有所耳闻，一边擦杯子一边打趣道：“花道，那家伙摆明了来吃霸王餐的。呵，还美元，我看那钞票绝对是假的。你可真是‘人傻钱多’，哦不，你钱不多，是‘人傻’。”

“……”樱木花道没想到他会提到这件事顿时语塞。

“哪有，走之前留了电话号码，他说会还的。这是人与人之间最基本的信任。”

“电话号码？怎么是你留给他，他不留给你？信任是双向的。六百，六千也就算了。是六万啊，不是小钱。有心还早还了，这都过去多久了。”

“真不是你想的那样！他当时很伤心，借酒浇愁，看样子不像骗人。”

“所以说你人傻，骗子还能让你看出来是骗子？我看，你就当是借财消灾吧。”洋平给樱木盛了碗土豆沙拉，“你是不是忙到现在？还没吃晚饭吧，快吃。”

“嗯，这不是樱花就要开了吗，想做点应季的。”

“自从你当上会长就很拼。东边那条街就你的店开到最晚，你还每天加班。真打算跟工作过一辈子啊。”

樱木掰开一次性筷子，神态犹豫：“洋平，有件事……”

“什么？”洋平立刻停掉手里的活。

“就是延期的事。德男哥说如果要延期六个月，就必须涨租金。我答应了。”

“涨多少？”

“10%。”

“呵，还算他有良心。”

“呃，你不怪我？”

“怪你做什么，你肯定是为了大家才这么做的。我能理解，大楠他们也能理解。”

樱木如释重负，“有你这句话，我就放心了。你不知道这几天我多愁。那你说其他人呢，他们会怎么想？”

“一顿棒子一颗糖，有好的企划就不愁开口的机会。况且现在大家的矛头都对准了崛田，他也是活该！”

“可他是合法转让，法律上没有任何问题。再说，德男哥之前投资岩手的酒店亏了那么多……一家老小都指望他养，他也不容易。”

“唉，我知道。”洋平叹了口气，“所以只能生闷气啊。一想到他偷偷摸摸瞒着我们签了土地转让，我就来火。你说他到底瞒了我们多久？想到这我就！罢了罢了，别提他了，最近感情生活怎么样？”

“没有感情生活，与工作相伴一生。”

“……你这样不行啊花花。我们四人都有着落了，你要加把劲。”

“你说什么！”樱木瞪大双眼，“四人！你？成了？”

“嘿嘿，女神答应跟我结婚了！”

“可喜可贺！来，干杯！十年苦恋终成正果！我不是在做梦吧！”

“哈哈，是真的是真的。你看，拍照留档了！”洋平滑开手机，给樱木秀了秀求婚后的合影，“我要努力赚钱，你不知道婚礼多烧钱，西式和日式都巨贵。”

“你有什么需要帮忙的一定要跟我说！”

“你当我伴郎就行了！史上最帅伴郎，亮瞎赤木哥哥的眼！喂，你跟我说实话，真的没有喜欢的人吗？”

“我现在没空想这个，满脑子都是赚钱赚钱！”樱木神情躲闪。

“跟我装什么？不喜欢女孩子不是错，叔叔阿姨都说了不计较，你为什么不主动去联谊呢？最近我听说有男男相亲，还带自助餐呢。真的，你别不好意思，我有认识的人，要不帮你打听打听？”洋平很热心。

“别！我对联谊有阴影，太尴尬了。顺其自然吧。”

“可你整天跟大叔大婶在一起，生活圈子如此局限，怎么顺其自然啊。你才25，正是血气方刚的年纪呀！话说，你早上还正常吗？憋太久会有毛病的。”

“很正常！你别瞎操心。”樱木听得耳根发烫，胡乱抓了几把头发。回去路上孤家寡人的他想到流川枫的确没联系过他，心情愈发沉重。

流川枫本以为继任后能有喘气的机会，没想到福冈和静冈的分会长发来邀请说务必请四代目去当地看一看进展。流川枫对事务还处于熟悉阶段，光是理清高级干部之间的微妙关系就耗费了他很多精力。

木暮为此趟出行张罗了很多天，他的建议是：“少当家您刚回来不久。正好福冈和静冈都是旅游胜地，您可以趁此机会好好放松，顺便体验体验风土人情！”

流川枫却不满意：“我会去，但不是以这种方式。”

“请问您的打算是？”

“见谁，在哪里见，这些都由我来定。”说着，流川枫拿出一张纸片。

木暮凑上去接，仔细读完后恭敬地鞠了一躬。

流川枫出发时只带了副会长安西一人。考虑到四代目在美国从来没坐过火车，安西就安排了超豪华列车，一老一少从金泽前往热海。刚开始流川枫觉得很新鲜，可到了第三天，再奢华的车厢也不过是个密闭的笼子，而且行驶效率极低。憋憋转转到了福冈，安西身体有点吃不消。流川枫让他在酒店休息，一个人去见分会长。

安西不免担心，等到流川回来后便问：“四代目，没出什么事吧？”

流川枫没有回答，他看着落地窗外的霓虹夜景淡淡地说：“让三井负责北九州。”

流川枫跟安西一道把利家会的业务大致理出头绪，回去时果断选择了飞机。晚上经过一家居酒屋时他才想起来欠钱的事，于是打了个电话给债主。

这时距离他初次见到樱木花道已经过去了一个半月。

流川枫打给樱木时他正好在发传单。最近电话诈骗很多，手机响了三次樱木才接。听到他的声音，樱木意外又惊喜。流川的所在地距离樱木不远，于是两人约在富丘小学门口见。

流川枫坐在花坛边上等了半天，没看到红头发的身影，却看见一个巨大绒毛球状物朝这面跑来。

“不好意思让你久等了！”樱木摘下头套，气喘吁吁地说。他看到流川枫时眼前一亮。记忆里眉宇间带着哀愁的清秀男子穿了紫色的套头衫和牛仔裤，活脱脱一个刚毕业大学生的模样。

“你这是……？”流川枫好奇地问道。

“啊！抱歉，我刚刚结束工作，没来得及换衣服。”

“这是什么？为什么要穿？”流川枫修正了一下问法。

“你不知道？这是吉祥物呀。是以大福为原型设计的，叫团团！我穿这个给小朋友发传单，可爱威力无敌！就是挺热的！”

“大福是什么？”

樱木一脸看外星人的表情看着流川枫：“大福是一种点心，软软糯糯很好吃。你想尝尝吗？”

流川枫点点头。

樱木爽快地拉起他的手臂：“走！我带你去吃世界上最好吃的大福！”

两人走了十几分钟来到一栋公寓楼前，樱木介绍说这是他家。灰白色的楼体，总共六层。自动移门打开后就是一整排狭长的信箱。垃圾房旁边还设置了内嵌式自行车车库。樱木的单身公寓就在一层，走两步就到了。

“唉，我其实应该带你去店里吃的，但是从学校过去有点远。”樱木卸下宣传用的服装，“随便坐，你想喝什么？吃大福配茶比较好。”

“那就茶吧。”流川枫看了眼房间，只觉得好小。他从背包里取出一个信封：“上次的事多谢。钱还你。”

“就放桌上吧。”樱木开心极了。他从冰箱里取出三个做得最好的大福放在碟子里，跟绿茶一起端给流川枫。他看着流川枫把点心送进嘴里，对客人的感想有些忐忑。

“怎么样？好吃吗？”

“好吃是好吃。”

“还有‘但是’？”

“里头的馅，有点老土。”

“喂喂喂，你懂不懂礼貌啊。老土你还吃三个？”樱木没料到这种评价，可他念在对方是外国人不打算计较，“在别人家里做客，就算吃到不好吃的也要委婉，应该说多谢款待，不能说不好吃！”

“老土和好吃不冲突，我没说不好吃。”流川枫回答得很认真。

“……跟你谈不到一起。我给你科普一下，这是最正宗的传统口味，草莓加红豆沙，王道中的王道！”樱木看对方并未买账，有点不服气，“那你说，什么叫‘不老土’？”

“我不怎么吃甜点，不清楚。”

“哼，这就对了！没有调查就没有发言权。我还有其他口味，你想尝尝吗？有黑糖芋泥的。”

“嗯。”

樱木感到房间里很冷，他开好被炉请流川枫坐进去暖和暖和。

“哦对了，你爸爸情况好点了吗？”

“他去世了。”

“……对不起…我再去烧点水。”樱木暗骂自己说错了话，起身前往厨房。

流川枫拿起遥控打开电视机，看到屏幕上出现“笑点”二字时，想起了爸爸。他生前最喜欢窝在被炉里看这个节目，还一边喂儿子吃橘子一边哈哈大笑。面前的桌角上刻着“天才”字样，他想起爸爸扶着他的小手用黑色油性笔在桌上写下了“仁义”。流川原以为淡忘了，可就在这样一个小房间里，沉寂的悲伤化为浪涛汹涌而至，眼泪就这样流了下来。

樱木走回客厅时看到抖动的肩膀，还有时不时举起的右手。他单手拿着保温瓶，就这样一动不动站在流川身后。不能再往前走，心中有个微弱的声音让他不要离开。他记不得站了多久，直到流川枫察觉到了另一种呼吸的存在。

“Sorry。”流川枫哑声。

“啊……不Sorry不Sorry！是我不该问…”樱木坐到他身边，赶紧泡了一碗新茶。

“我很久没用被炉了，所以想起了一些往事。”

樱木脑海中那个无依无靠的身影和眼前的人重叠了，他不自觉地握住了流川枫的手：“我也不知道该怎么安慰你，总之……你把我当朋友吧！想来随时可以。这个被炉是我爸妈那代淘汰下来的，很旧了。倒春寒比冬天还冷，还真是少不了呢！”

“嗯。”流川枫的眼光落在温暖的小麦色手背上，“你的手好热。”

樱木脸色一窘，迅速把手抽回，“那是……我天生血热！”

“像这样的被炉还有卖吗？”流川枫没半点尴尬，淡定地吸了一口茶。

“当然有！你如果想要，我正好认识家具店老板可以便宜卖给你。”

“不必。不知道会呆多久。”

“哦……你是要回国的。”

“你去过美国吗？”

“美国？你是美国人？”

“嗯，护照上是。”

“原来如此！我啊，我从来没出过国。以前高中修学旅行，有一次是去夏威夷。因为是自费，我妈特小气，我求了好几天她才松口。当时我特别激动，晚上点了披萨吃，有很多芝士的那种，用料特别狂野。然后你猜怎么了？我食物中毒住了一个月医院，可能是香肠有问题吧，呵呵。折腾好久都没去成，后来就再没机会了。”

“你喜欢海？”

“是啊，国内有名的海滩我都去过了！国外的话，夏威夷人气最高。”

“我更推荐borabora。”

“咦，那什么地方？名字好萌啊。”

“‘萌’，什么意思？”

“简单说就是可爱的意思。”

“你很萌。”流川枫随口说了一句，“是这么用的吗？”

樱木耳根一热：“你别拿我当例子。”

“Sorry。”

“算了，就当我免费给你上一课。你知道什么叫‘调料脸’吗？”

“不懂。”

“听好了！你是‘酱油脸’。黑眼睛黑头发白皮肤，面相干净，是最典型的日式脸，很多女生喜欢你这样的。”

“那你呢。”

“五官立体，眼神深邃，超级帅哥脸就是我，叫做‘酱汁脸’！”

“No，我觉得是番茄酱脸。”

“脸是脸，跟头发颜色没关系！”

流川枫忍不住笑出声，这一笑笑进了樱木的心里。

“你肯定很受欢迎。”流川枫直言。

“……”樱木立刻转移话题：“你还去居酒屋吗？我一般周五和周日晚上都会去那喝酒，老板是我发小。他经常会进稀奇的酒，也有洋酒，下酒菜也很好吃。你只要说认识樱木他就会给你免费的小菜。”

“有时间就去。你认识的人真多，是所谓的‘脸很大’？”

“哈哈哈，是！你居然还懂谚语！我从小在这片长大的，有事找我就对了！”

听到樱木这么讲，流川枫突然想到一件亟需解决的事：“我想搬家。”

“搬家？”

“我现在住的是老房子。不习惯，没有放脚的地方。你有资源吗？”

“你还有其他要求吗？”

“房间要宽敞，西式装修，能放自行车。”

“太巧了！你觉得这里怎么样？”樱木一喜，“别误会，不是我家！我朋友正好有间空房在五楼，很宽敞！不过有八十平，房租挺贵，一般一个人住三四十平就够了，所以他一直没找到租户，你有意向的话我帮你问问？”

“面积正好。现在能看房吗？”

“行，我来打电话。”樱木掏出手机的瞬间脑中闪过一个怪异的念头，但他很快就把自己否决了。流川长这么好看，没有恋人才不正常。

碰巧高宫在家，看房过程极快。流川只用了半小时就决定了，还当场支付了两个月的房租。高宫望没要求他签合同，说有花道做担保就够了。

分别前，樱木问他：“你搬家需要帮忙吗？”

流川在招出租，回：“不必。”

对方反应寡淡，甚至有点不讨喜。樱木怪自己过于热情，等流川一上车他就从反方向走了。谁知他没走几步，出租车倒着开到他身边。

“周末有空吗，我想请你吃饭。跟你说话很开心。”流川按下车窗，笑着问。

樱木倏地回头，几乎是脱口而出：“当然有空！”

4

理发店的良子正在给一位客人修面。她看到樱木进来比了个手势，让他稍等片刻。老板娘手持刮刀沿右鬓角顺势而下，动作极快，白色泡沫不见踪影，露出的皮肤干净又平滑。刮完胡子，她取出面膜细致地敷在客人脸上作为收尾。男客人看着镜子里年轻了十岁的自己笑道：“小良，还是你的理容套餐最好，便宜实惠，手艺一点不输老师傅。我上次去美容院弄的，发际线这儿都没刮干净，动作还慢吞吞的。”

“哈哈，有些地方客人在家不方便处理，弄会受伤的。您满意就常来！”

客人接过找零，离开前朝樱木点了点头。

“良子阿姨，看您修面简直是享受！”樱木感叹。

“瞧你说的，看有什么用，坐过来吧！我给你修一修。你下颚那里没剃干净。”良子用力甩开毛巾，将工具柜推到座椅边上。她五十出头，脸上的妆容一丝不苟，头发盘得光润服帖。一看就是位干练的老板娘。

“不了不了，不能耽误您休息。”樱木摆摆手，“我来是有事跟您商量。”

“到里面来说吧，小彩买了好多曲奇。”良子招呼樱木进里屋，“多亏你前辈的内推，她申请到奖学金了，好像还进了学生会呢。说是因为当过球队经理有较好的管理能力，我说那是因为你像‘黑道大姐头’，别人都怕你，哈哈哈。”

“哪里，小彩又漂亮又能干。做事靠谱，一个顶仨。每次办庆典都少不了她。”

“她顺利上了大学，现在我心头的大事就了了。只求她别交些不三不四的朋友就好。”良子说到这里叹了口气，“对了，你找我什么事呀，花道？”

“是……”樱木原本准备了一肚子的话，此时却不知该如何开口了。他的手指不停在杯壁上打圈。

良子看到他的小动作，便有了几分猜测：“是拆迁的事？怎么，崛田老小子反悔了？还是要八月走人吗？”

“是这样……后面六个月德男哥要涨10%的租金，我答应了。”樱木站起身朝良子鞠了一躬，“没能及时向您坦白，真的非常对不起。

良子直愣愣地盯住樱木的发旋，下一秒就用笑声掩饰了慌张：“什么嘛，就这事！你是怕我付不起租金所以不敢跟我说？其他人都知道了吗？”

“您这儿，还有西边几家没说。”

“西边会同意的，高头叔他们都在这干了五十年了，肯定舍不得！”良子拍了拍樱木的肩膀，“我清楚得很，去年理发店歇业两个月拉了大家的后腿。但是，今年不一样了！你就放宽心吧！”

“良子阿姨，谢谢你！如果有什么我能做的……”

“谢我做什么？我反倒要谢你，才涨10%就能延期6个月，比找新店铺便宜多啦！还能多跟老客人续续交情！”

“真的没关系吗？”

“什么时候骗过你？”良子捏了捏樱木的脸，“好啦，怎么还愁眉苦脸的。快过来，帮你处理一下！”

她踩下椅子让樱木躺好，取出一条白毛巾叠成V字后围在樱木的领口。

“哎呀。花道，你穿的是粉色衬衫？什么情况？交男朋友了吗？”良子一激动说话音调就变高，樱木有种整条街都听到了的错觉。

他抬起头连声说“不是你想的那样”，良子干脆用热毛巾捂住了他的嘴。

“不是男朋友，那你肯定对人家有好感，这我总没说错吧？我见你平时工作只穿白衬衫，今天头一回见你穿粉色，哈哈，绝对有情况！别小瞧女人的第六感！快说，是个什么样的人？”

“……真的只是认识，我想他应该有恋人。”

“何以见得？”

“大学刚毕业哪有钱租那么大的房子，肯定是合租的。”

“你傻啊，合租可能是跟朋友嘛！快说说，长啥样？多高，有你帅吗？”

“跟我差不多高，长得非常好看，很对我胃口。”

“哟哟，评价这么高啊！诶，我记得你之前联谊的那个也挺帅的？”

“……之前的是双眼皮。我喜欢单眼皮，他睫毛可长了。”

良子时不时发出惊呼。樱木深陷八卦气场越说越起劲。

“等等！莫非就是传说中百年难遇的‘盐脸’？”

“不，是‘酱油’脸，还是一滴入魂，超高级的那种。”

“那你还犹豫什么？直接问呀，谈恋爱最忌讳把事藏在心里！花道你坐好！别着急走，我得给你修修眉毛，头发也是。剪个平头吧，漂漂亮亮地出去约会！”

“……真的只是吃个饭而已。他是老外，要回国的。”

“瞧瞧，你都开始舍不得了还说不喜欢？老外怎么了，用你的热情拴住他呀！”

“可万一他喜欢的是女孩子…我不想往事重演。”

樱木花道对联谊的排斥事出有因。当时跟他配对的男生其实是因为某个无聊的赌约被强行拉去凑数的。两人聊得特别投机，樱木对他很有好感。聚餐快结束时对方主动留了联系方式，樱木就碰了对方的手。谁知对方露出惊恐的表情嘲讽他肉麻变态，樱木气极了。恰巧在店里打工的彩子目睹全程，路见不平拔腿相助，在会长大哥动手前就对准那男的膝盖窝踹了一跤。此后，樱木对比他小七岁的彩子又敬又怕。

“哈哈，那我打个电话让小彩陪你去！安心啦，倒霉的事不可能发生两次的。茶道里不是有句话么‘一期一会’，你诚心相待他，他也会真诚待你的！”

樱木来时心情是灰色的。经过老板娘的一番洗脑，剪完头发后他情绪高涨，甚至跟良子讨论起吃饭时的打扮。

“花道，站起来我看看。”良子托起下巴认真打量起来。樱木花道上身穿了浅粉色衬衫，奶白色麻花纹羊毛衫，灰色方格长裤，脚上穿了复古休闲鞋。

“怎么，不行吗？”老板娘的视线让他感到紧张。

“也不是不行，有点死板。”

“他找的是专门的牛排餐厅。”

他第一次见流川穿的是横须贺夹克，第二次打扮成了蠢萌吉祥物，哪次都不够讲究。这次樱木想为自己赚回点面子。

“这样，你把羊毛衫脱了，胸口系一下，披在肩上。对对对！就是这样，后面衬衫收紧。Perfect！是不是好了许多？”

造型从呆板变得活泼，还有一丝恰到好处的慵懒。樱木眼中的良子阿姨简直就是神仙教母般的存在。

他开车到达约定地点，流川枫已经到了。他穿灰色套头衫，外头是水洗牛仔夹克，下边是牛仔裤配短靴。这么一比，樱木不免觉得自己打扮得过分讲究了。

“你想喝什么，红酒？”流川问。

“不……我开车来的。喝水就行了。搬家还顺利吗？”

“下周就可以住。”

“这么快？”

“习惯了。”

流川枫没翻菜单，直接点：“Rib-eye，medium rare。”

服务员用笔记下，朝樱木看去：“先生，请问您需要什么？”

樱木很少来美式餐厅，对牛肉的部位也不熟悉：“我想再看一下。”

流川建议：“这家美国有总店，入门可以选择Fillet Mignon，medium比较好。”

樱木应和几声，翻到最后的甜点页：“哇，想不到还有意式冰淇淋。”

“现在不吃。”流川枫看了眼手表，“想好点什么了吗？”

“先生，您决定好了吗？”服务员拿来了酒，又问了一句。

“……就点你刚才说的吧。”樱木合上菜单，莫名觉得这顿晚餐节奏很快。其实他很想尝尝夏威夷果味的冰淇淋，但流川说他不吃。

两份牛排端上来以后，流川枫只顾埋头猛吃，樱木根本找不到说话的机会。对面切牛排的动作如行云流水。流川用细长的食指抵住餐刀，轻轻一划，牛肉就到了叉子上。他用餐时手肘自然垂下，喝酒时眼神从不会盯着杯身，姿态比礼仪书上画的还标准。

果然，好看的人吃东西也是好看的，樱木不禁看出了神。

“你用不惯刀叉？”流川枫突然停下来。他都快吃完了，樱木才切了三分之一。

“瞎说！我当然会用！”樱木怕他看出端倪，情急之下刀刃擦到碟子，发出一阵刺耳声。

“请换双筷子。”流川枫对服务员说。

“真的不用麻烦，我只是不小心。”樱木辩解。

“这样快一点。”流川枫还端过他的碟子，“我来切，不麻烦。”

樱木看着盘中被切成骰子大小的牛排，捏紧筷子夹起一块塞进嘴里。

寂静的晚餐持续了三十分钟。流川枫结完账出去接了个电话，樱木朝他做了个“goodbye”的口型，甩头就走。

樱木快步流星，不小心撞到了一对高中生情侣。男孩子冲樱木嚷嚷后转过头问女孩子有没有撞疼，樱木道歉的同时也看清了现实：他是喜欢帅哥，但肯定不是流川枫这样的！

他觉得自己先前的期待很可笑，只想赶紧离开。等他倒好车，流川枫出现在了后视镜里。

“你赶时间吗？”流川走上前问。

“你才赶时间。”樱木回。

“的确，陪我去个地方。”流川敲了敲车窗。

“什么地方？你没钱打车？”樱木降下车窗。

“餐厅说打不到车。”流川枫歪着头看樱木，“我能上来吗？”

樱木黑着脸打开门锁，流川枫拉开车门打算钻进副驾驶位。

忽然，樱木伸出手臂挡住：“要坐坐后排，这里是留给我男朋友的。”

FJ酷路泽的副驾驶座仍处于出厂状态，樱木至今没有为任何人破过例。父母不行，朋友不行，流川枫当然也不行。

“你有男朋友？”

“没有。”

“你喜欢男人。”流川枫再次陈述。

“这是我的人权。”樱木着重‘人权’二字，“说，你要去哪？”

“往前一直开，到了我告诉你。”

樱木不再说话，打开电台听起了摇滚。

车开到公园门口，樱木才知道流川枫原来是想赏夜樱。

“到了，再见。”樱木关掉音乐，熄了火。等了半天后面没动静，他回头：“下车，get off！”

“二次会之前我要弄明白一件事。”流川枫关上车门，“你怎么了。”

“什么二次会？”

“这里不是习惯晚餐后续摊吗，所以我带你来灯展。”

“……”

“结账前你心情还是好的。”

“……结账前我心情就不好！”

流川枫一愣：“原因呢。”

樱木花道看他态度诚恳不像装傻，于是澄清：“我解释是因为我不喜欢心里留疙瘩。首先餐具的事。我会用刀叉，我也说了‘不用麻烦’，但你还是让服务员收走了叉子。另外，我会切牛排！”

答案出乎意料，流川枫思考了一会儿，说：“Sorry，我以为你是客套。”

“朋友之间不需要客套。”

“除此之外呢？”

“用餐本来是很悠闲的，可你开始点菜就催我，现在你才告诉我要来灯展。你一个人喝光了一瓶红酒，我虽然喝的是矿泉水，也还是可以干杯的。”

“这些，你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“那是因为我顾虑你的感受。”

“不是说不要客套吗？”流川枫被绕晕了。

“……客套和体贴不是一回事！体贴你懂吗，就是有人情味。”

“我不懂。”

“客套，有时候是情势所迫！体贴是发自内心的，是自愿的。”

“怎么判断？”

“唉！I quit。”

“Don’t quit。对不起，樱木。”

“……你再不下车灯展结束了！”

“重来一次。”流川枫探身靠近，“我们去吃甜点。”

公园内流光溢彩，盛开的樱花在灯光下更显妩媚。石子路两旁立着灯笼，明亮的暖色一路延伸到小桥。草坪上的地盘早就被抢空了——喝酒的白领，搞怪的大学生，还有不停拍照的外国游客。樱木花道跟着流川枫走了很久都没找到甜品铺子。

“我们回去吧。”樱木说。

“那里有很多小摊，你看。”流川指向石桥。

“赏花前夜祭，卖小吃做游戏，没有你想吃的甜点。”

“不去怎么知道。”

“我去过很多次呀。快回去吧，起风了。”

“你冷？”

“感谢你的‘体贴’。毛衣在车上，我很冷，可以走了吗。”

樱木想尽快回到车里，走了两步就被流川抓住了手腕。流川脱下牛仔外套披在他身上，微微一笑：“你这样穿也很好看。”

樱木的心跳漏了半拍。

正如樱木所料，石桥附近大部分都是酒铺。塑料防风帘后可以看到老板忙碌的身影，空气中飘着烤鸡肉串和炒面的香味。他想反正来都来了，不妨带流川枫逛一逛。路过捞金鱼的摊位，流川枫没玩过，樱木鼓励他试一试。流川枫连续捞三次都没成功，又问老板买了五十根捞杆。他眼里燃起火苗，看得樱木哭笑不得。

“停停停！鱼都要被你搅死了让老板怎么做生意啊！看我的！”

樱木撩起袖子从他手里抢过一根，对准角落的小金鱼猛地一抄，轻松捕获一条！

“你看好！不能等，不能戳！不是从上往下，要像打水漂那样，‘咻’一下就行了！”樱木扶住流川的手，“你别专挑大鱼，刚才那几条太肥了肯定是‘诱饵’，你看！角落里有几条小的，快！就是现在！快下手！”

“对对对，就是这样！唉，怎么又破洞了？不应该啊。老板，你的杆子没问题吧？”

樱木不敢相信流川捞了四十几次一无所获，忍不住怀疑工具上动过手脚。

“客人！本人向来童叟无欺！是帅哥水平不行！老实说，我开店二十年了，从来没见过三十杆之内一条都捞不到的，哇哈哈哈，多谢惠顾！多谢惠顾！”

樱木本跟老板理论几句，可他有更重要的事要做——流川枫手里只剩三根捞杆了！两人目不转睛地看着游来游去的金鱼，谁都没注意到逐步缩短的距离。流川右手捏紧捞杆，左手勾住樱木的肩膀；樱木左手握拳，右手扶在流川的左腿上。

流川枫把捞杆沿水平面轻轻一挑，盛出一条指甲盖大的小鱼。樱木激动不已，拍着他的大腿让他赶快抬高手。

终于在第四十九次挑战时流川打破了零蛋纪录，两人开心得相互击掌。老板在樱木的软磨硬泡下送出一只鱼缸，看着两人背影说以后常来。

樱木捧着鱼缸打算走回停车场，就在此时流川瞟见了一辆不起眼的鲷鱼烧小推车。

老板满脸歉意，说只剩一个红豆口味了。樱木说：“一个够了，你反正不喜欢红豆馅。帮我拿着，车上给我。”

流川接过鲷鱼烧，掰下鱼头部分尝了尝，另一半凑到樱木嘴边：“老板说要趁热吃。”

“拜托，我一口吃不掉半个……”

“那就慢慢吃。”

樱木把外皮吹凉后咬了一口。从鱼肚子里流出的红豆馅沾在嘴角，他用舌头舔了舔。

两人在车站分别。

樱木脱下夹克递给流川，眼睛亮晶晶地：“你穿套头衫特别迷人，下次可以试试暖色。”

流川枫接过衣服，顺势拉住了他。

“樱木，今天是我回日本后最开心的一天。谢谢你。我想再见到你。”

樱木一怔，看向流川。那双清澈的眼眸正热切地凝视着他。

站内广播提醒即将发车，樱木习惯性地后退一步。

就在车门快合上时，流川跨出一步，吻了他。

樱木花道很矛盾，他的心里盛满了紧张、期盼、不知所措。想来是他把流川枫拉下列车的，也是他邀请他去家里喝茶的。那一时的冲动只是因为他不想跟他说再见，想弥补一下晚餐时的空寂，还想找机会问问他那个吻是什么意思。

进门前他注意到流川枫的头发里有片花瓣，轻轻一吹，它便掉落在套头衫的领口上。他替流川把花瓣拈走，情不自禁地摸了摸他的脖子。指尖传来的温度和牛仔夹克的一样暖，这让他胸口涌起一丝不可言喻的眷恋。可他没想到事态会发展到这个地步，似乎有点……不，是完全超出意料了。

他被流川枫压在门背后吻了很久，脸颊、耳根还有脖子都是滚烫的。他的毛衣不知道落在哪里，衬衫上的纽扣已经完全解开了。流川脱掉套头衫，拥吻着他走进卧室。

樱木感觉身上的重量，感觉到温热的手掌从胸前滑至小腹，灵活的手指在敏感边缘探寻。

“……等、等一等。”他顺了顺呼吸，用力捂住了流川的嘴，“你等一下。”

“等什么？”流川握住他的手腕，亲了亲手心。

“你、你不觉得太快了吗！”樱木迅速抽回手，把退到腰际的衬衫穿了回去。他扭过头，语气有点冲：“我们才见过三次！太快了，这么做非常不合适！”

“不愿意吗？”流川枫拉住樱木的手臂，想让他看着自己的眼睛说话。可等了半天，樱木始终不肯回头。

“你不愿意，我不会碰你的。”流川枫下床，“能喝点水吗？”

“冰箱里。”樱木背对着他闷声说道。

流川读不懂他的态度，但他希望两人的约会能有个完美的收尾，这种想法异常坚定。他捡起地板上的夹克在卧室门口站停，直白地说出了心中的感觉：“我非常喜欢你，樱木。”

流川枫穿好衣服走开。

窸窸窣窣的声音传到樱木耳朵里，他抓紧被子仿佛在和某股力量进行角力。内心不知名的焦灼感源自他从小信奉的恋爱观。一见钟情也好日久生情也好，感情萌芽在他看来都是无比美妙的。正因为想守住珍贵的美好，他的恋情必须从诚挚的告白开始，通过亲密的交往加深感情，直到爱满得快溢出来时才会和对方发生肉体关系。日积月累，细水长流后的融合才是正确的，才是令人感动的。刚才流川枫没有强迫他，他临走前还告白了。可樱木并不好受，甚至觉得两人的关系会止于这句“我喜欢你”，会像樱花的花期一般短暂。

他跑出房间时，脑子里不再是恋情“应该”如何发展，强烈到不可控的情感呼之欲出，他舍不得流川枫走，舍不得跟他就这样结束。

樱木花道涨红了脸，揪住流川枫的袖管大声说道：“你回来！我做！”

冰凉的液体在口腔里升温，从嘴角落到颈窝时已近温热。

流川枫轻轻抹掉他下巴上的水滴，笑问：“还渴吗？”

樱木半睁开眼，点点头。流川拿起枕边的矿泉水瓶又含了一口，低下头再次吻住他。这次吞咽的过程中樱木不小心呛了一下，但不是因为舌尖的搅动。流川枫的手指正一寸寸戳进他最脆弱的部位，所有的力道都汇集在同一点上，他找不到词来形容，最直观的感受就是他硬了，迫切渴望从指尖的动作中获得快感。樱木侧向流川，一声不吭地用手扶住曲起的膝盖。

流川对他的意图了然于心，故意停下来问：“你好安静，feeling good？”

说完，他明显感觉到樱木瑟缩了一下，愈发好整以暇地看着他。手指不再一心一意往里戳，反而在火热的内壁上漫不经心地绕圈。

“Feeling good？”流川贴近他的嘴唇，又问，“Not good？”

“…嗯……”樱木勉强发出一个音节，按住他的后脑勺吻上去，却还是没获得想要的。

“嗯，不舒服？”流川枫戳了戳反方向，“那这里呢？”

“……”樱木实在按耐不住，干脆握住他的手腕轻声说，“往左边，再里面一点。”

流川枫奖励了他一个吻：“下次记得直接告诉我。”接着，他对准那个方向越戳越重，很快樱木就被电流席卷，颤栗的小腹上染了白色。

“你……你先别动，让我适应一下。”樱木身上挂满了细密的汗珠，灯光下看上去亮晶晶的。坦诚相见了半个多小时，最开始的羞怯逐渐淡去。流川枫把他的一条腿扛在肩上，看自己被完完整整地吸了进去。

“May I?”流川咬住他的小腿。

“要慢点……”

樱木双手握紧枕头，打开身体迎接流川的进入。他的情感、欲望跟作风一样直截了当。尽管有时略显笨拙，但找准目标后就会一个劲往前冲，没有任何犹豫。流川枫箍紧樱木的胯紧贴自己，腰部像波浪般一记一记拍打柔软的暗滩。

两人干到浑身滑腻，床单也少了干燥时的阻力。樱木被流川顶到床头，发出“咚”一声巨响。

樱木见流川满脸歉意，亲着他说对不起，他甚至没感觉到疼。他继续躺下，伸出手臂抵住床头板：“Go on，这样就不会撞到了。”

流川枫却不肯。他把樱木拉起来，后背靠在枕头上：“换个姿势，你来动。”

樱木小心翼翼地坐上去，膝盖贴着床单前后摆动起来。他看到流川枫在注视他，在鼓励他，在关怀他，在喜欢他，他的胸口热乎乎的，想和他连接得再紧密一点。樱木把双手从他胸口移开，正想张开指间，流川枫就以同样的动作与他紧紧相扣。樱木不明白为何只见过三次面就会默契至此，但他很清楚自己不想放开这种感觉。他想让流川在他的体内获得快感，想看到他的意乱情迷。樱木前倾身体，吸吮他的脖颈和胸前。他这样做的同时，感觉到流川抬起紧实有力的腿，带着一点暴力地侵占起他的滩涂。

“Hana, you look so pretty…… close to cum?”

“……嗯……啊……”这次樱木不是害羞，他是真的没办法说了。

流川大力地顶弄了几下，尽管十指相扣，樱木还是摇摇欲坠。最后樱木只能伏在流川身上，在高潮的时候不停地亲吻彼此。


	2. 5～7

5

流川枫摸了摸旁边的枕头，没人。倒是有一张A4大小的便条：  
OMG，你睡得好沉（笑）！  
桌上有松饼，配上黑糖吃。  
我六点前必须到店里，所以不能和你一起吃了。  
再告诉你一个好消息，ride shotgun next time！  
by hanamichi

樱木不会连笔，字母写得很圆。他画的感叹号特别有趣，是一个实心椭圆加一个实心小圆。流川枫想起他上小学时也写过同样的标点，不由得笑了。他把纸条折好放进钱夹，走到客厅看到樱木准备的早餐，除了松饼，还有炒蛋培根和咖啡。餐桌上也有留言：  
不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以随便做了点。  
枫糖我家没有，下次再准备。  
咖啡估计你喝的时候已经凉透了（笑）。  
盘子literally不用洗！（不是客套，这词我查的字典希望没用错）  
祝你有个好胃口～  
by hanamichi

流川枫一看到滴滤杯就知道咖啡是手冲的，闻上去有股淡淡的坚果香，口中留着奔放浪漫的回甘。他能想象樱木拿起细口壶认真注入热水，等冲出咖啡香，他会陶醉地深吸一口。流川后悔早上没能及时醒来。他找到一张白纸，写道：  
下次你可以捏紧我鼻子，这样我就会醒。  
早餐很好吃。下次来我家，煮咖啡你喝。  
晚点打你电话。  
kiss  
ur boyfriend

流川枫看了眼他的潦草连笔，想起樱木的体贴论，于是又在下面工工整整写了一遍。他把纸贴在醒目的冰箱上，还用油性笔画上了粗粗的HEY LOOK加大箭头。流川站在门口试了试，确保樱木可以看到后才到门口穿鞋子。他在鞋柜下的地板上找到了手机，有几个未接来电，都是三井打来的。

三井寿是副会长安西光义的义子，高中时当过一阵小混混，退学后成了飞车党。不知道得罪了谁，某个晚上他遭遇偷袭。带头的揪住他的长发，让手下扒掉他裤子准备上铁管。三井满脸是血意识混沌，手臂骨折使不上力，醒来时发现自己是在卫生所。他身边有两个壮年男子，一个是安西，另一个就是流川的父亲。  
三代目看到三井醒了，用香烟指了指安西说：“放心，你屁股没事。他打两个，我四个，所以是我救的你。”  
男人后来还说：“要是找不到地方去，你就来我们这。安西儿子死得早，你给他做个伴。”  
就这样，三井寿进了利家会。从最底层做起，收保护费，催债，到后来经营赌场和风俗店，道上的业绩不菲。他现在才三十出头，已然成为利家会不可或缺的一号人物。三代目临终前让他协助流川枫，三井嚎啕大哭发誓就算他豁出这条命也会保护四代目。因缘巧合，流川枫看到在抢救室外哭泣的小辫子男人，打扮另类可眼泪不假，他自然而然对三井产生了信任感。

三井寿接到流川回电后，火速召集了其他干部。此时他们都在榻榻米间里，清一色的黑西装整齐排列于左右两侧。众人见移门一开，屈膝弯腰齐声喊道：“早！会长！”  
“我说过坐着就行了。”流川枫发现有几张陌生面孔，想必是三井把石川所有的干部都喊来了。他冲三井点点头，开门见山地说：“北九州的事我知道了。他们刚来，你先把情况说一说。”  
“是，四代目！”三井寿浑厚有力地回答道。他从文件袋里取出照片，亲自分发给其他干部。他清了清嗓子，向流川鞠了一躬后说：“各位没有看错，照片上拿高尔夫球杆的是福冈分会会长大源正治，他旁边的两位是福冈县警。”

除了安西和流川，其他高级干部听到后都倒吸了一口凉气。

反暴力团法案正式通过以后，黑社会的日子一天比一天难过。灰色地带越来越窄，一个不小心就会被铐上手铐。警察对逮捕利家会会长摩拳擦掌，可难就难在找不到切实的证据。利家会在法律允许的范围内做着非法的勾当，他们只能守株待兔，等到他们因大意而失守。  
直到某一天，机会来了。  
某个客人在脱衣舞舞台上留下一包K粉，这可是天大的好消息。隔天天还没亮，数百名警察涌进利家会打算以贩卖危险药品的罪名逮捕三代目。场面混乱不堪，甚至有年轻警察掏出了枪。三代目稳住众人，握住枪管直言：“你刚穿上制服吧！利家会里要是有人碰毒，我先一枪崩了我自己。”可最后，倔强倨傲的干瘪老人还是被警察强行带走了。  
大源正治得知此事后连夜从北九州飞到金泽，随身带了十亿保释金和十名律师。警察方面后来因证据不足撤销起诉，查清事实后释放了三代目。明面上，只要黑社会不越界，警方不会刁难。可暗地里，没有警察不把他们当成社会的毒瘤。对抗天敌的本能正是被法案唤醒的。

大源正治？他怎么能、怎么敢跟条子搞到一起！干部们脸色渐显凝重，手上骨节作响。

“你是说大源前辈勾结条子？这绝不可能。”一位干部满脸怒气用近乎嘶吼的方式喊道，“在座的没人不知道吧！前辈跟着三代目经历过多少次腥风血雨，还为三代目挡了一枪。保释金的那十亿还是他自己掏的！前辈怎么可能反水！是不是有人在这种时候故意栽赃？调查是谁让做的，说！”

“是我让三井做的。”流川枫很平静地回答道。

“四代目！您不能这么做！”干部捶桌而起，“前辈是跟三代目是生死之交，您怎么能怀疑他呢？照片是不是有人故意合成的？还是……还是您压根就不相信我们！”

“我听说过他的为人，爸爸提过。”流川枫回答完前半句，示意三井继续。

“石田组长，请您保持冷静！特别是在四代目面前！”三井厉声道，同时他打开了一本黑色笔记本。

“福冈分会北九州组：田中亮，小林宏二，沟口一介，神田 久之，林 小次郎。这些名字各位都耳熟吧？就是几年前三代目要开发新生意时极力反对的那几个。当然，这里还有静冈分会和石川总会的相关人员名单。字迹是大源的。石田组长，你可以检查一下。”

三井把笔记本摊开给石田看，石田干部认出笔记和特殊的防伪印章，疑惑地点了点头。

“没有人怀疑大源会长对利家会的衷心，四代目也从来没有起过疑心。大家是否还记得，前阵子大源会长请四代目去福冈的事？就是他把笔记本交给了四代目，说他会帮利家会铲除异己。”

“你越说我越糊涂！铲除异己？自己动手就行。为什么和条子扯上关系？”石田眉头紧锁，催促道。

“大源会长的铲除异己，靠的正是‘条子’。他酒会上多次跟四代目提出要跟警方合作，说白了，就是拿他们当贡品。对外，好让警察不找利家会的麻烦；对内，把会内的阻碍都除掉，帮助四代目完成遗志。真亏他想得出来，真是一石二鸟。”

“四代目，您该不会……同意了？” 石田急忙转过头，“您该不会……想解散利家会！？”

还没等流川枫说话，三井寿就把本子扔到他的头上：“你他吗有没有脑子！四代目当然不会同意。”

“四代目在北九州就拒绝了大源的提议！”他又重申了一遍。

“大源正治见四代目不肯配合，认为他不值得信任，认为他不够格当继承人。所以，他就想对四代目下手，好在我比他更快。”三井有些沾沾自喜，很快他语气一沉，“今天找各位干部来就是商量怎么处理他。”

短暂的平静过后，房间内的人争论不断。在一波波嘈杂声中，一个不安急促的嗓音冒了出来。

“四代目！我们想知道您的想法。您……打算怎么处置大源前辈？”

安西和三井朝同一个方向望去，他们心中确实有一丝担忧。流川枫对这个问题的回答会左右他在利家会的影响力，他才刚上任不久，还有重大的事业等待他去完成。如果因此丧失威信，只怕未来的日子就更煎熬了。

“黑道，是不可以和警察合作的。”这是流川枫的第一句话。他望了眼众人，干部们的表情很复杂，正如他们心底的想法一样。

“大源打算卖给警察的那些人，曾经也为组织效过力。我没跟他们说过话，甚至不知道他们长什么样子。但是，如果单单因为跟组织方向不一致，就要被卖给警察，那么利家会就会成为一个背信弃义、人人自危的地方。不光是我，我想爸爸也不希望是这样的结局。”

“四代目……” 有几个年过七旬的干部颤巍巍地叫道。

“大源正治是爸爸的信徒，忠诚到了偏执的地步，所以他才会想除掉一切反对三代目的人。我很同情他。听说他没有家室，也没有孩子？”

“是的！大源他……就想一辈子跟着三代目，可是……”石田站了出来，语气颤抖，“我受过前辈照顾，知道他为了三代目是什么都愿意做的。从前一有时间他就会出海，找最新鲜的鲷鱼亲自下厨做给三代目吃！三代目生病，是他跑遍全国找了专家。请您看在……”

“你还给他求情？他给条子名单可不是为了那几个小的，他的目的是除掉四代目！”另一名干部上前揪住石田的领口，“组织头领状态是已故，我们势必要保全四代目！”

“我是美国人，更没有违法。严格说来他们不能拿我怎么样。大源正治给警察的名单是副本，正本在我这里。没有印章的副本是不具备法律效力的。警察看中的是他会长的身份，身份就等于信誉。松原前辈，谢谢你告诉我这点。”

流川枫笑着看向松原干部，后者一怔，恭敬地垂下头。

“各位都是老前辈，陪伴爸爸的时间比我长多了。他的梦想是让黑道成为仁义的存在，多亏你们长年的教化和管理，他的梦想完成了一大半。剩下的一小半，会由我来完成。”

“关于大源的处置，我想见他一面后再做定论。”

“是！有劳了！四代目！” 众人深深鞠躬，一同答应。  
“会长，那些人怎么处理？”三井边走边问流川枫。

“名单上的人交给组长。告诉他们大源正治被利家会除籍了，对外宣称福冈分会解散。”

“诶？”

“如果还有人想做犯法的事，他们可以趁机另立门户。那些真心想要跟随的，不会因为解散就放弃。而且警方一旦知道大源被除籍，他就没有利用价值了，甚至会认为是大源耍了他们。福冈警方会把北九州据点当成眼中钉，会变本加厉地给他们施压。波及无辜的话，爸爸做的就失去了意义。”

“我明白了。您既然决定除籍，那为什么不当干部们的面说？”

“他们不单单害怕警察，但很害怕失去现有的地位，生存意义。如果我马上下决断，他们只会觉得我冷血，每个人都会岌岌可危，毕竟大源是老功臣。等我见过他，你再把消息悄悄放出去。”

“是。”三井打开上锁的门，“他就在里面，要我陪您进去吗？”

“不必。”流川枫摆摆手，走进了关押大源正治的房间。

房间里，大源正治正坐在榻榻米上擦拭怀表。他看见流川枫进来就抬起了头。眼前的年轻人跟逝去的三代目长得极像，可个性全然是两个人。三代目行事风风火火，而四代目是毫无波澜的。

大源继续低头擦怀表。

“是爸爸给的？”流川枫问道。

“你是来告诉我要把我除籍的吧。不用拐弯抹角的。”大源停下动作，眼睛像鹰隼般锐利。

“是的。”

“你以为这么做他们就会怕你？你太不懂黑道了！”大源扔掉布，忿忿然地说道。

“我现在是黑道的会长。”流川枫淡淡地说。

“呵，你不配！堂堂利家会当家的，竟然不敢下手做掉几个吃里扒外的畜生！”大源指着他鼻子骂。

“做掉他们又能怎么样？” 流川枫对上他的敌视，问。

“杀鸡儆猴！让他们尝尝忤逆会长是什么滋味！当初我跟着三代目杀过多少叛徒，要不这么做，怎么树立威信，当黑社会就要知道以暴制暴！”

“那些都是过去式。现在你底下的人连温饱都成问题，所以才有那么多人想自谋出路。”

“哼，要怪就怪他们不敢铤而走险。搞个抢劫就被警察抓了，不过是些弃子，不要也罢！”

“可他从来没有放弃过你。”流川枫坐下来平视那张苍老的脸，“大源叔，是爸爸帮助你戒的毒吧。”

大源正治愤怒的表情上出现一道裂缝。

“爸爸临终前说了些你的事，他还说你喜欢钓鱼。”流川枫从口袋里掏出一张泛黄的纸，展开给大源看。“你也知道他为北九州努力了很久，这是地契。”

流川枫把纸递过去，但是大源没有接。他把地契放在地上，准备离开。  
临走前流川枫回过头对大源说：“谢谢你第一天为我准备的鲷鱼，的确很新鲜。我想爸爸如果看到你开店，会很开心的。”

经过这次，流川枫在利家会树立了强大的威信，就连三井看他的眼神也变了。三井曾经以为只有通过暴力才能证明实力，可这和四代目的做法正相反。安西告诉三井，干部们完全能猜到四代目对大源的处分方式，真正抓住人心的不在这里。老人推了推眼镜，对三井解释：“四代目很敏锐，他能够审时度势，知道利家会现在最需要什么。”

正当所有人都以为大源的事告一段落时，新闻里爆出“黑社会会长自首”的消息，主角正是大源正治。流川枫不解，他问安西会判多久。安西说，他不可能出来了。

晚上干部们和流川枫聚餐。  
晚到的三井兴冲冲地大喊：“会长！县厅的建造许可批下来了，动土时间也定了！”  
他当着众人的面展开文件，上面是各方官印还有设计图。  
流川枫接过名为“和光商店街改造计划”的厚重文件，对三井说：“就交给你去办吧。”

6

搬家公司搬完最后一箱行李告别了五楼的公寓。  
流川枫上来前去过一楼，但樱木出门的时间很早，他没来得及见到他。自那天以后两人只通过几次电话，此刻流川枫迫不及待地想见到樱木。他发了个短信过去，隔了两小时对方回信说八点到。  
流川枫取出咖啡豆和手摇磨豆机，打算趁他来之前试一试味道。他在老宅子里没机会练手，前几杯咖啡泡得不是很成功。流川枫猜樱木喜欢柔和的口感于是打算在咖啡粉里加少许粗糖调节，但厨房里没有糖。出门前他想起一件事，购物清单上又多了一项。

晚上八点，樱木准时敲响流川枫家的门。  
“哇！你这是……”樱木诧异地瞪大双眼，流川枫穿了一件亮粉色的套头衫。  
流川枫淡定地点头，“你说要穿暖色，粉色就是暖色。”  
“哈哈哈哈，可这个也太扎眼了！”樱木心头一暖，想到早高峰时黑压压的上班族中出现一簇亮粉，“你走路上别人没看你吗？”  
“没注意。这件是我刚买的，不好？”流川枫很纳闷，商场里三个营业员都说他穿特别帅。  
“当然好看！就是……”樱木笑笑，“我没有亮粉色的衣服，你穿真的很好看！”  
“正好。”  
“嗯？”  
“我给你也买了一件。”  
流川枫煮完咖啡，樱木衣服也换好了。  
樱木先一步说出了自己的感受：“不好看。跟你站一块儿，显得我像黑炭似的。”  
流川枫受到打击，轻轻说了声Sorry。  
樱木走上前捧住他的脸，亲了一下：“但是我很喜欢，这是你送我的第一份礼物！”

流川枫把浓缩咖啡端给樱木，开口问：“当吉祥物这么忙吗？”  
樱木呛了一口，喷笑出声：“你以为我的工作就是当吉祥物？哈哈，我好像是没跟你说过。我是做和果子的。你之前吃的大福就是我做的。最近我忙着开发新口味呢，你想尝尝看吗？我自己还没尝过，想先听听第三方的意见！”  
说着，他从包里拿出一个木盒，里面有六个排成直线的大福。流川枫拿起一个，咬了一口。  
“怎么样？好吃吗？”樱木问。  
“口感不错，很糯。”流川枫把一整个吃完后喝了一口咖啡。  
樱木笑眯眯地递给他第二个。  
“南瓜味？”流川枫一脸茫然。  
“对！怎么样？是不是很新颖？我看国外的甜品有用到胡萝卜和南瓜，所以试了试。”  
流川枫咽掉以后把杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽。他认真地看向樱木说：“Hana，我能直说吗？”  
“请讲。”樱木也变得一本正经起来。  
“味道很奇怪，我认为卖不出去。特别是第一个，我很讨厌吃胡萝卜。”流川枫实话实说。  
“你不喜欢不代表别人不喜欢！”樱木反驳。  
“你告诉过我红豆是王道。假如有10个人，男女老少都有，通常几个人会买？”流川枫显得很冷静。  
“9个。”樱木给了一个精准的数字。  
“那你觉得有多少人喜欢胡萝卜口味？”  
“不卖怎么知道！”  
“可以根据当地人口结构进行推测。这里老年人很多，年纪越大越不容易接受新事物。世界上大部分小孩都不喜欢吃胡萝卜，所以我估算在3.5个左右，比红豆少一半。加上你前期投入的成本，可以断定会赔。”  
樱木起初听得心里直发堵，可他不知不觉就想到了商店街。来这里买东西的八成都是老人，印象里他们从来都只买红豆味。  
“……那，你说说还有什么地方能改进？”樱木没有固执己见，他很想知道流川枫的见解。  
“甜品说到底靠的是flavor and presentation，味道和陈列。”流川枫思考片刻，觉得用‘陈列’有点怪便换了一个说法，“靠的是味道和看上去的感觉。Hana，你店里也是排成直线放吗？主要产品都是白色？”  
“是的。点心盒尺寸是固定的，小号一排6个，大号一排12个。节日里会推出限定口味，平常都是普通款。”  
流川枫把剩下来的几个大福摆在白色的碟子里，继续说：“想象有100个、1000个，不管横放还是竖放，看久了顾客会觉得很bored，很无聊。”  
“但是点心不能垒放，会粘住的！”  
流川枫想了想：“我们可以换个思路。食品里可以添加色素吗？”  
“可以是可以，但我们店用的是果汁和蔬菜汁。”  
“那还是放直线，但颜色渐变。这样既整齐，视觉上也有impact！你觉得呢？”  
樱木以前搞过一个彩虹系列，但反响不好。流川枫的建议解决了色彩纷乱的问题，的确值得一试。可单单调好外皮颜色就要花费不少时间，昨天店里又有人辞职了。  
樱木抓住流川枫的手，说：“谢谢你！我回头就试试！你怎么说起来一套一套的？做过类似工作？”  
“我在美国念商学院时负责过几家咖啡店。店里也卖甜品。”流川枫反过来握住他的手，时不时摩挲手背。  
“哦！你就是那时候学的泡咖啡？难怪这么好喝！我以前不喝浓缩，太刺激了，有种被打一拳的感觉。这个，我还想再喝一杯！”  
流川枫起身去厨房煮咖啡，樱木打开了电视机。流川枫回来时，晚间新闻正好在播大源正治的审判结果。  
“尝尝看，换了新咖啡豆。”流川枫坐到樱木身边。  
“最近警方真给力！黑社会作恶多端，就该一网打尽！”樱木花道猛不丁冒出一句。  
流川枫没有接话，“加点奶油口感更细腻，要吗。”  
“好呀！”樱木在沙发上盘起腿，“对了，我还没问过你，你是做什么工作的？你刚毕业，肯定比我小吧？我二十五。”  
“嗯？我毕业两年了。今年二十五。我现在是freelance。”  
“哈哈，果然套头衫显年轻！等等，freelance，那不等于没工作吗？你为什么还租房住？”  
“我有工作，我做商业咨询。家里人多不习惯，我在美国都是一个人住的。”  
“这点你就和我不一样了！我小时候住爸爸妈妈家，跟邻居都像一家人一样。”  
“有人占用我的空间，就很……awkward。”  
“哦～亲戚间不怎么来往的话突然住一起是挺尴尬的。商业咨询是什么样的工作，能告诉我吗？”  
“你可以把我当成是中间人，收入靠佣金。比如A是老板，但是找不到资金渠道。他来找我，我会帮他做资产评估，找到合适的投资商。反过来也可以，主要是帮投资商预估收益风险，大概就是这样。我爸爸临走前交代了一桩生意，我回来替他完成。”  
樱木若有所思地点点头，“你还记得那晚，我说了什么吗？”  
“Sorry，我喝断片了，只记得欠你钱。有什么我需要知道的吗？”  
“哈，没事没事！我只是突然想起来，忘了就忘了吧！”  
樱木为一瞬间冒出的想法感到愧疚。他不能利用流川枫的喜欢让他帮自己解决商店街的问题。他吸了一口咖啡，奶油沾到上嘴唇。  
流川枫侧过身把樱木推倒在沙发上，帮他舔掉了白色的残余。  
樱木拍了拍他的背：“你故意的吧？大晚上的让我喝三杯咖啡。”  
流川枫抓住他的头发轻笑：“Hana，要做吗？”  
樱木脸红：“你就不能说的含蓄一点？含蓄懂吗？”  
流川枫不解。  
樱木讲得绘声绘色：“上中学看18禁，‘光碟三明治’总听说过吧？”  
“不知道，我五岁就去美国了。”  
“就是结账的时候，把小色片夹在其他影碟的中间，这样别人就看不到了。”  
流川枫不能理解，毕竟结账的时候收银员会看到。他看着双颊微红的樱木，浑身发热。  
“Hana，这里没有别人，我现在就想要你。”  
“……”  
樱木觉得跟流川枫谈委婉简直就是对牛弹琴。可他的直白和坦率是如此可爱，没有让他产生一丝一毫的不快。如果换成其他人问他要不要做爱，樱木肯定会一拳揍飞他。他刚掀开亮粉色套头衫，流川枫就直接亲了上来。  
“你好色。”流川枫轻咬他的乳头。  
“是你猴急！我衣服还没脱呢！”樱木气得百口莫辩，他用膝盖顶了顶流川的肚子，“你先起开，我得把这服脱了！有碍观瞻！”  
“太麻烦了。我有一个好办法。”流川枫说完用樱木的套头衫蒙住头，“这样就看不到了。”  
“谁管你！我是说我觉得丑！别……掩耳盗铃！嗯……”  
“舒服吗？”衣服下传来闷闷的声音。  
“……怎么，不说英语了？”樱木大声喘息，他一个激灵抱紧了流川枫的脑袋。  
“这么说你更有感觉。”流川枫把他含在嘴里，用舌尖挑逗敏感的顶端。他从小到大都不曾压抑过感情，可在樱木面前，他总觉得释放出的好感还不够多。比起语言表达，身体上的融合是最直接有效的。流川枫想用快感告诉樱木，他有多喜欢他。  
“Hana，你硬了。这么舒服吗？”  
“……shut up……先帮我把衣服脱掉！”樱木挡住流川枫的手，命令道。  
两件亮粉色的套头衫落地，紧接着是西装长裤和平角内裤，最后是运动裤和宽松四角裤。  
“哈……哈哈哈，你怎么买这种？”伏在流川身上的樱木笑出声。他伸手往下摸，亲昵地搓揉起来。  
流川枫想解释其实是他买错了，但他换了一个说法：“你觉得我应该穿什么样的？”  
樱木脸一热，不由得加快了手里的速度。他对上黑眸，小声说了句：“低腰三角。”  
“你真色。”流川的呼吸有些紊乱。  
“我只对你色！”樱木一路吻到胯下，张嘴接纳了他的欲望。

樱花季还没结束，樱木花道用西柚汁调出了漂亮的粉红色，再熬了三个通宵解决了浓度问题。他心满意足地看了眼冷柜里的大福，掏出手机给流川枫发去了照片。

樱木：我把冷柜里的灯光颜色调暖了，是不是很棒！我有预感今天会卖光！谢谢你（爱心）

流川：Good work！ Any reward？

樱木：改天带你去玩祭典，晚上你可以住我家。

流川：XOXO:）

樱木挂上红色暖帘，在玻璃门后竖起了“营业中”的标识。他整理好着装，怀着喜悦的心情迎接客人的到来。站在店门口的他散发出一股独特的蓬勃朝气。

野间正好从附近渔场进货回来，他停下小面包车里向朋友打招呼：“花道，今天感觉很不一样嘛。要用美色吸引客人啦，哈哈哈。”

樱木指了指白衬衫上的浅粉色领带：“去你的！本日有新品供应，当老板的自然要加倍努力！”‘

野间点点头，问：“怎么，又搞了什么噱头？等会儿我让文子来捧捧场。”

樱木神秘兮兮地一笑：“商机不可泄露～说的没用，要用看的。”

野间启动汽车，想他挥挥手：“行，那一会儿我让她过来，她正想出来走走呢。回头见！”

这天正逢周末，不到十点就很多主妇来商店街采购。光顾和果子店的客人比平时多，很多都是带着小孩的妈妈。有个小姑娘被橱窗里的展示吸引住，硬是拉住妈妈的衣角不让走。拎着大包小包的女人一时情急就骂了孩子几句，小姑娘生气地坐在店门口大哭。

樱木花道看到门口的情景，赶忙出去询问：“这是怎么了？”

女人连忙向樱木道歉：“真的万分对不起！女儿要吃大福，但我实在太累了。对不起，给您造成了困扰。由香，快起来！爸爸还在家里等我们吃午饭呢！”

“我不起来！我要吃大福！”小姑娘在地上甩甩腿，就是不起。

“下回来买好不好？妈妈实在没有手拿了，我保证下次来买。”女人一味妥协。

“今天不买我就不回家！”由香大叫。

樱木见状，立刻跑进店里拿了三颗不同颜色的大福。他笑着对小姑娘说：“是小由香，对吗？欢迎光临本店！这是本日新推出的樱花系列，叫做早樱、盛樱、晚樱。来，带回去跟爸爸妈妈一起吃呀。”

小姑娘从来没见过如此粉嫩可爱的点心，一下子就不哭了。

“诶，这怎么好意思！耽误您做生意。”由香妈妈一个劲儿道歉。

“没事没事，请您不用介意。这就当是送给您试吃的。看您脸生，是头一次来吗？”樱木问。

“是，我们刚搬来。没想到停车场会这么远，早知道应该去超市的。”妈妈拿出手帕擦汗。

女人无意间戳中了他的痛点，樱木笑道：“真是抱歉！我帮您提过去！”

樱木拎着四五袋日用品走到一公里以外的停车场。他都感到累，更何况是带着小孩出门购物的女性呢？樱木很懊悔当年没能坚持到底。他刚接受会长职务时就跟商家们提过要建停车场，但是当时大部分人的意见是：来买东西都骑自行车。停车费也不便宜，反倒会影响客流量。樱木觉得有道理所以没有推进下去。可万万没想到，后来商店街附近开了大型超市。

樱木调整好心情走进店里，看到野间的妻子正在挑选点心，打招呼道：“文子你好！这么快就来了？我给你拿张凳子。”

文子挺着肚子慢慢坐下，向樱木道谢：“樱木君，有新品怎么不早说，眼睁睁地看最后一份樱花大福被别人买走了。”

“什么？已经卖完了？？”樱木这才注意到空空如也的冷柜。他有些不敢相信，店员对他说是真的！

文子笑道：“你看你这老板当的。这样吧，我跟你预定三盒，明天来拿行吗？”

樱木重重点头：“没问题！”

他清算收入时笑得合不拢嘴。这是半年以来营业额最高的一天！他恨不得瞬间转移到流川枫家，抱住他说谢谢，但是他得为明天做准备。樱木掏出手机给流川枫发了一整屏的爱心。

流川：意思是卖完了？

樱木：我爱死你了！但是我还不能回家，要为明天做准备 Sorry

流川：没事 我知道做餐饮很辛苦

流川：Just don't blow me off xoxo

樱木：……不就咬了一下吗，难不成你还疼？人人都有第一次，我知道该怎么做了！

流川：？？？

樱木：？？？？

流川：LOL

流川：（词典截图）blow sb off：忽视，不理睬。

流川：NOT BLOW JOB

流川：What r u thinking LOL

流川：So adorable：）

樱木：你故意的

流川：我发誓innocent

流川枫笑着看樱木发来一片恼火表情最后的最后又对他发了一串爱心。他只觉得喜欢的心情又多了一点，干脆把聊天记录都保存了下来。

7

流川：Miss u already ：）see u at 7

樱木：我才刚下楼！七点见！晚上我请客～

流川：真的不打算告诉我？

樱木：晚上再告诉你！这跟许愿一样，说了就不灵了！

流川：Fine

流川：Good luck babe

樱木：等我凯旋而归！飞吻～

樱木放好手机，开车离开公寓。

增多的客流量让他意识到一个急需解决的问题，同时也带来了一个招揽客人的绝妙点子。他连夜做好企划，去流川家吃早餐时顺便卖了个关子。

他特地戴了幸运的浅粉色的领带，头发梳得一丝不苟。到达工商会后，他先准备了茶点，随后把订好的文件放到指定位置上。

能不能让大家同意方案，就看他接下来的表现了。

十分钟以后，商家们陆续到场。大楠觉得樱木这几天打扮得特别时髦，揶揄道：“花道，到底看了多少时尚杂志？不光脸色好，衣服也漂亮。难怪最近你们家客人那么多！是不是都看上小老板了？”

“哈哈，等洋平结完婚我再告诉你！”樱木笑意盈盈。他已经和流川说好了，等洋平办完婚礼就向朋友们公开两人的关系。

“樱木，今天开会主题是什么？我等会要给客人去送电视柜，过半小时就得走。”田冈家具店的老板举起手问。

樱木朝他做了个OK的手势，清了清嗓子说：“早上好！首先感谢抽出宝贵时间参与会议。今天把大家召集过来，是想征求各位对于这项企划的意见。”

他掀开白板上的遮布，一张陌生的布局图呈现在众人眼前。

“我称之为‘leisure for ladies’，就是女性的闲暇一刻。我做了调查，发现近几年春夏季营业额下降有几个因素，其中最大的问题就是女性顾客的流失。这些是我做的问卷调查，主要收集了富丘区、和光区、武石区的数据。总共967份。大家如果有疑问，可以随意翻阅。”

“哇！这么多你一个人做的？为什么不叫上我们？”洋平和高宫异口同声。

“你们不仅要忙店里还要忙家里的事，已经够辛苦了，这是我作为会长应该做的。”樱木继续，“大家都知道商店街是一站式购物。我们和光有东南西三个分支，食品类和日用品类分布在不同的地方，想在这里买完所有东西是相当累的。另外，妈妈们购物通常带着孩子，所以77%的顾客都只会在特定的一条街上进行购物，未婚女性也是同样的情况。”

“那你的意思是让我们要改商铺的位置？多少年了都是这样的，临时改不可能吧。再说明年都要拆了。”影像店小老板插嘴，有好几个人都疑惑地摇头。

“不是。”樱木眼神一亮，“这就是我所说的闲暇一刻。图上的红点代表顾客的密集度，在这几块区域附近正好有闲置的空商铺。我们可以用它们打造一个让购物中女性放松的空间。附近商圈还没有类似的功能划分，我很有把握。”

影像店小老板轻叹“原来如此”，饶有兴致地翻阅起资料。

“等一下！这里写‘准备风格明亮的内饰’，还有宝宝椅。难不成是要我们出资吗？我能理解为你想让大家筹钱办一个不盈利的新商铺吗？是这个意思吧。”田冈老板看了一眼身边的人，在获得几个赞同后大声说道：“我认为完全没有必要。”

樱木预料到了阻力，但没想到来得这么快。

他连忙补充：“关于出资。樱木家出资50%，剩余费用按各家上一年度的收入比例分配。田冈叔说的没错，空间本身是不盈利的，但是大家请了解，这么做才能帮我们留住、吸引更多的客人。”

“你都说了别的地方没做过，怎么这么肯定呢？”高头水果店老板发话了，“我看这纯粹是吃力不讨好，呵呵呵。”

田冈和高头都是商店街的老一辈，他们态度一强硬，谈判气氛急转直下。

樱木把手撑在会议桌上，目光对准二人：“前辈，不作出改变商店街只会停滞不前。做生意不是只要卖东西。只有在潜移默化中植入和光的特色，大家才能永远记住我们。我知道商店街明年就不在了，正因如此，我们才要努力到最后！否则多争取的六个月有什么意义呢？”

“花道说的没错，我赞同。”说话的是理发店老板娘良子。

樱木向她投去了感激的目光。

“我们几个也赞成。”洋平一行人发表意见，“内装有需要我们能帮忙。”

在商会里，只要半数以上店家同意新企划就能实施。目前23家店铺里有6家站到了樱木一边，还差6家。樱木走到几家摇摆不定的店主前努力游说，眼看就要赢到关键票了。

突然，田冈重重地拍响会议桌，吼道：“樱木花道！你不提涨租金还好，一提我就不得不说了！要不是看在跟你爸三十几年的交情上，我压根不会同意。这已经是对你的任性的最大让步！老是出点奇奇怪怪的馊主意，你还有完没完了？满嘴跑火车，你说说，你说说！你当上会长以来有一件好事没有！？”

田冈是商店街老前辈，他的反对很快就得到迎合：“就是就是，我家刚补进一批货，本来流动资金就少，你还要我们匀。这不是为难人嘛？你爸妈退休养老金都到手了！你倒是一人吃饱全家不愁！我们上有老下有小，那么张嘴等着我们养，几十万可不是小钱！”

水户洋平一看情势不对，立马跳了出来：“各位！这个方案就和之前的停车场一样。我们要是能相信花道的判断，情况肯定会好许多！我希望大家可以冷静下来想一想。”

这话到了田冈耳朵里无异于火上浇油，他指着水户大喊：“水户洋平，谁不知道你们几个跟樱木穿一条裤子长大！居酒屋和和果子店盈利最多，几十万对你们是毛毛雨！还有，你也不必指桑骂槐！对，停车场的事是我不同意，可你老子也没同意！你老子还得叫我一声大哥！怎么地，欺负我们家没儿子找不到继承人是吧？”

水户洋平立刻顶了回去：“田冈大叔，你话说这么难听就别怪我不客气！要我说，你找不到继承人和有没有儿子没关系，谁让你是老顽固呢！绿子姐当初跟着你想学，你嫌弃是女儿就是不教！现在手里捏着技术不敢放，学徒收几个辞几个。继承人？你哪天不是老顽固哪天就能找到继承人了！”

樱木知道田冈有高血压，连忙冲上前去让洋平别说了。

一听找不到继承人，高头心里也不舒服起来：“我当初就想既然要涨租金那还不如不延期，反正我们老东西也找不到接班人。早拿补偿早脱身！走吧，老田。”

田冈气得满脸通红，高头推着他离开会议室。樱木赶忙上前阻止：“田冈叔、高头叔，请相信我一次！如果是钱的问题，我可以先替两位垫上！”

“欸，我记得当初你通知延期的时候，说过要为我们争取补偿金的！怎么到现在还没消息？是没谈妥，所以要我们办这个什么‘闲暇一刻’？”有个店家问道。

此时所有人一齐看向樱木。他们的脸上依旧充满紧张和忧虑，但视线中的期盼变成了怀疑。樱木最不想看到的就是这种目光。

“你怎么不说话，樱木花道！提高补偿金的事怎么说！”以田冈和高头为首的高龄派脸色严峻，决心坚定。

“前辈，谈判需要砝码。要是不能体现更多价值，拿什么去跟投资商谈？与其让德男哥被轰出来，不如我们先做足准备。”樱木恳求道。

“你要我们去谈？谁签合同谁去谈！崛田德男去哪儿了？你怎么净帮他说话？”

“前辈！”樱木义正言辞，“原则上崛田不动产也是商店街的一部分！在这件事上我们都是共进退的！”

“行！共进退！我们几个老头子一起退！你们，好自为之吧！”

本来摇摆不定的几家店听到田冈几人的发言后面面相觑。他们借口生意要忙就离开了会议室。洋平和良子安慰樱木说他们会帮忙，但他已无心听下去。等到所有人都走后，樱木火急火燎地赶往崛田不动产，他只觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海。

大家发誓要在最后一年把商店街搞活的雄心壮志犹在耳边，即便知道商店街要没了，可人心还是齐的。他从小到大都珍视的、热乎乎暖烘烘的人情味，怎么也跟着不见了呢。

花瓣散落一地，有些在水塘里泡烂了。树上的新叶不断冒出，取代了即逝的美丽。

崛田德男往肩上贴了一块膏药，躺在沙发上吞云吐雾。办公室外的秘书看他一脑门子官司也不敢进去打扰，打完卡就离开了。

咚咚咚——

“德男哥，你在里面吧！我有急事找你！”

崛田德男现在最怕听到的就是樱木花道的声音。他从沙发上弹起，急忙拨打内线让秘书帮他挡一挡。他还没想到好的说辞，不想跟樱木硬碰硬。崛田德男打了几遍没人接，看到时钟才想到秘书已经回去了。

敲门声叫嚷声不绝于耳。崛田吐出一口浊气，看来是逃不过了。

他打开门，面露难色：“又怎么了？”

“德男哥！补偿金的事到底怎么样了？我连问你几次都没消息，今天你务必要给我答复！否则大叔他们八月就走了！”樱木急到跺脚，使劲抓住崛田的肩膀。

一阵剧烈的疼痛让崛田冒出冷汗，他狠狠拍掉樱木的手：“他们要走就走！都走了才最好！你也滚，我也滚！八月都滚蛋！”

樱木一听话头不对，心底冒出阵阵寒意：“什么八月？不是说好到年底的吗？你怎么能反悔！！大家好不容易接受涨租，你怎么可以……你敢骗我？”

崛田看樱木作势要挥起铁拳，冲他大喊：“骗你？我什么时候骗过你！我骗你就不会挨黑社会揍了！”说着，崛田露出伤口给他看。

“到底怎么回事！？谁打你的！去医院了吗，报警了吗？”樱木大惊，崛田肩膀上是一片触目惊心的青紫。

“检查过了，只是皮外伤。报警也没用，是我先动的手。”崛田拉上衣服往门口走，“你别管了。我现在就摊牌，六个月延期没谈拢，房租你们自己留着吧。”

“到底怎么回事！”樱木把门锁好，挡在办公室门口。

崛田在办公室里来回走了两三圈，抓起桌上一叠合同摔到地上：“根本不是什么正经投资商！他们后面是黑道！”

“你说……什么？”

“黑社会！买我们地的是黑社会！惹不起！”

“黑社会……”樱木隐然冒出一股希望的火苗，“德男哥，警察这几年打黑我们可以报警！不能让黑社会为所欲为！他们做的是非法的勾搭！你快把合同拿出来我看看，肯定能找到漏洞！！可能是欺诈……也可能……”

“我都找律师看了好多遍，合同都快翻烂了！还是那句话，购地行为是合法的，没有文章可做！而且，我还得到一个消息。”

崛田掐灭烟头，“县厅已经批准建设计划了，十月正式动工。”

樱木眼里燃气熊熊大火：“你告诉我投资商叫什么！我去找他们！！”

稻叶投资建设公司门口，三井寿直起腰目送汽车远去。

他刚送走一波贵客，他们是未来入驻稻叶购物中心的奢侈品品牌商。他望向落日，不禁佩服起三代目的高瞻远瞩。四代目对北九州分会的处置让利家会上下都拧成一股绳，洗白翻身的脚步越来越快，鸿鹄之志即将达成。等购物中心建完，他也得去美国留个学镀镀金。年龄不是问题，智商才是差距。

四代目说，要让购物中心步入正轨，得找到合适的中坚管理人员。光靠催高利贷的手腕是行不通的。三代目教他的是仁义，要与兄弟们有福同享有难同当。

想着想着，三井寿浑身上下充满力气。

他转身走上台阶就被喊住了。声音告诉他来者不善。

樱木手持扩音器站在金光闪闪的算盘LOGO底下喊道：“我是和光商店街现任会长！稻叶公司瞒天过海、动手伤人、强占商业资源！要向负责人讨个公道！”

“我就是负责人！”三井抓了把头发，摆出一副凶神恶煞的表情，“吵什么吵！”

樱木定睛一看，眼前的男人留着长发穿着白西装，跟想象中的黑道有些不一样。

“就是你？你就是三井寿？是黑社会！”他问道。

“我就是三井寿！黑社会怎么了？你仔细瞧瞧，我现在浑身都是白的。”三井冷哼，听到和光就知道和崛田德男脱不了关系。

“黑社会真是没一个好东西！你把德男哥打了，以为就这样结束了？”樱木大吼，“我今天来是为他、为商店街讨回公道的！”

“公道？”三井冷笑，“你刚说稻叶公司‘瞒天过海、动手伤人、强占商业资源’，凭这些我可以告你诽谤！你们和光怎么老是不消停，去年就板上钉钉的事偏偏要闹到现在！现在还闹到门口来了！”

“你跟堀田签的转让合同到底是怎么回事！”

“怎么？你不是会长吗？连这点小事都不知道？崛田要补投资亏空的窟窿，就找到了我！是他拿你们的地契当抵押，现在地是我的。由不得你！”

“……我知道合同木已成舟，可为什么九月就要动工！商家们都不知道这件事！为什么一定要这么早赶我们走？”

“阿猫阿狗的事我都考虑，我闲得蛋疼啊。崛田格局小，以为用钱就可以摆平！呵呵，我们稻叶的口号是‘速攻、速战、速决’，时间紧迫，我看不上你们那几个小钱。尽早把购物中心开出来，就能早一天步入正轨。多少张嘴等着吃饭呢！”

“我只有一个要求，延期六个月。到时候我们会走的。租金承担10%的增加，希望你可以理解！”

三井看到樱木手上的商店街暖帘，朝上头呸了一口，“我不理解！被稻叶看上是你们的运气！怎么，我不答应你还想告我不成？”

“我不告你。”樱木握紧拳头，“我可以揍你！”

三井寿没来得及躲，被樱木一拳打下一颗牙。公司里的保安看到外头的混战，立刻上去制止。

五分钟以后，警车来了。

樱木花道失魂落魄地回到公寓。他从警局出来时，那个不男不女的三井寿早就不见踪迹。他不明白为什么黑社会能大摇大摆离开，而他就被留下来说教了两个小时。商店街的事一团乱，樱木难过得连开门的力气都没有。他不仅当会长失职，就连男朋友也没当好。樱木坐在黑漆漆的走廊里，手机里无数条未读消息是此刻唯一能抚慰他的。可他刚想回电话手机屏就黑了。

流川枫正在返回公寓的路上，他总算明白樱木花道为什么没能及时赴约了。

一旁的木暮向他说明公司门口的斗殴经过。戴眼镜的男人慢条斯理地解释说像和光这种老式商业区运营模式单一，通常经营者都不愿意在投资电子设备，所以书面资料的更新总是滞后的。可无论他说得多么合情合理，流川枫心里都不好受。因为他明白，他不会因为喜欢花道而放弃父亲的遗志，建造购物中心是势在必行的。无心之失也好，有意为之也罢，都改变不了他和樱木花道对立的事实。

“我就在这里下。”流川枫眼看就快到公寓，冲司机说道。

“会长，那三井……需要处置吗？”

“他没做错什么。”流川下车前把决定告诉木暮：“从现在起我亲自负责和光，你回去后把所有资料都发给我。”

“这……会长，那热海度假村的投资怎么办？和光这种小地方……”

流川想了想，“热海让三井去跟吧，算我向他道歉。”

流川枫找到了樱木花道。他坐在五楼的公寓门口，脑袋耷拉在膝盖中间，全然没了平时的活力，就连电梯开门关门都不曾察觉。

“我找了你好久，祭典都结束了。”流川枫蹲下，伸手抚向他颓废的头发。

樱木猛然抬头，紧紧抱住了他：“对不起，我不是有意爽约的，我今天过得很糟糕……”

如果流川枫不知道樱木的身份，他可以直截了当地问“你怎么了”。可他现在什么都知道了，同样的话无论如何都说不出口。流川枫轻轻地吻了几下他的脸颊，“进去再说吧。”

樱木枕在流川枫的腿上，从他的角度把事情再次讲述了一遍。起因经过结果与木暮所说如出一辙，但在樱木心目中商店街不只是维持生计的地方，他的童年和少年都与和光有着千丝万缕的关系。

“我当初没想过自己会当点心师傅，老爸也没逼我。我们家的店开了几十年，街坊邻居都很喜欢。有个大婶去世前的心愿就是再尝一口我家的大福。当然不止我家，还有水果店蔬菜店，大家都是相互扶持的。后来我继承了老爸的位子就发誓一定会把和光改造成最具人气最温馨的商店街。可……我怎么都没想到买它的是黑社会！我真是恨死黑社会了！！我一点都不后悔打了那个人！”

“你不是说他没有起诉你，看来人也没那么坏。”流川枫只能顺着他说。

“是他们先打伤了人！黑社会就是这样，欺软怕硬！前阵子新闻里还说黑社会搞欺诈，说警方加强打黑呢！我真不明白，县厅怎么会批准黑社会的公司进行改造！他们都没有查清底细吗？万一……万一黑社会买了我们的地去做不好的勾当，那……”

“不好的勾当？”

“对啊！”樱木坐起来严肃地盯着流川说，“这里的黑社会就是赌场、高利贷、风俗三连环！赌博赌输了借高利贷，还不了就被迫卖身抵债。不知道他们害了多少人！”

“可他们为什么要赌博呢？”

“一时动了歪脑筋呗，人总有抵不住诱惑的时候！我国中那会儿还沉迷打小钢珠呢。”

“你后来为什么不玩了？”

“高一开始跟着老爸每天四点起床开始揉面，哪有时间。再说了，我压根不信投机取巧的事！”

“所以，并不是所有人都会受到诱惑，只不过是一部分人为自己的选择付出代价而已。”

“要是没有黑社会欺负他们，他们或许能早日回归正轨呀。日子那么苦再加上黑社会的威胁，好人也会变成坏人的！”

“你好像很讨厌黑社会，以前被他们欺负过？”

“以前是没有，现在不正在被欺负吗！一想到商店街落到他们手里我就……我就……”

“但是对方一切手续都是合规的，as you said，twice。”流川枫重复道。

“就是因为合法我才更不甘心！这样一来只能眼睁睁地看着和光消失！”樱木发泄似地捶打沙发。

流川枫一面观察樱木的表情，一面谨慎地说道：“从专业咨询的角度来看，建设公司的购地行为是得到县厅支持的。只不过沟通环节出现了问题导致小经营者的感情以及诉求没有得到照顾。我想，你们可以直接找建设公司谈一谈。”

“你想得太简单了！你以为黑社会是你想见就见的？”樱木摇头，依旧气鼓鼓的。

“今天不就见到了？”

“那人太年轻，肯定是底层。底层只办事没有话语权！要见就见他们老大！大佬都神出鬼没的，我怎么可能见得到！”

“那你是打算什么都不做吗？”

“怎么可能！不然我熬夜是为了什么！只是没想到事情会变成这样，我也不知道该怎么办了。”樱木又想起开会时的人心涣散，脸色比谈到黑社会时还难看。除了愤懑不甘，还带上了抹不去的伤心。

“企划的事，或许我可以给你一点建议。”流川枫握住樱木的手，提议道。

“真的？你愿意帮我？”樱木仿佛看到了一丝微弱的希望。他其实很想请流川枫帮帮他，但心里又不希望他们的恋爱关系中牵扯到其他东西。如今流川枫能主动提出，他欣然接受。

樱木一向睡得早醒得早，今天却在床上翻来覆去了好久。流川枫看着他的睡颜，用食指抚平了眉宇间的忧愁。确定他熟睡后，流川悄悄地下床走进书房。他打开电脑，邮箱里是木暮整理好的商店街资料。正如福冈的酒吧街、静冈的高档度假村，在石川建立大型购物中心是利家会洗白过程中不可缺少的一环。爸爸和其他干部根据投资回报率来判断项目的优先次序，所以流川枫接手后并没有在和光的案子上花费太多的精力。不管在什么地方，高效规整的一体化经营迟早会取代分散凌乱的个体户，一切只不过遵从了优胜劣汰的法则而已。

第二天天还没亮，流川枫就跟着樱木来到和光商店街。他四处张望，没能找到资料内记载的‘和光之星’牌匾。流川枫问：“上周我们一起去富丘，我记得门口是有名字的。”

樱木挠了挠脑袋，解释道：“牌子前年被台风刮走了。大家或多或少都有损失，没有余钱。再说来买东西的都在附近住着，也没人注意到牌子丢了。”

流川枫点点头，又抛出了另一个问题：“这里为什么没有停车场？”

“很多商店街都没有停车场！富丘也没有啊！”樱木像一只被踩到了尾巴的猫，语气立刻急促起来。

“富丘只卖日用品和酒，走十分钟就能到达住宅区。跟这里情况是不一样的。”流川追根究底。

“你说的缺点我都知道！但工商会是民主决议，不是听会长一个人的！如果我想到什么就做什么，问题早就解决了！很多都是经验丰富的老前辈，他们的意见不能不听！”

“经验主义，没有当机立断的勇气。如果是我，做的第一件事就是解散无效组织。”

“我们交情都很深，跟家人一样的。你会强迫你的亲戚朋友做他们不想做的事吗。”

“原则是他们只是business partners。”

“你别把你那套强塞给我！我们之间不是只有利益关系！”

“但他们昨天为了利益跟你起了冲突。”

樱木花道突然停下脚步，神情严肃：“你说得太过分了！我知道你不能感同身受，也不想把我的理念强加给你。可你怎么能一味否定我们呢？商店街不是company，更不是单纯的market，它是我的comfort zone！就是……冬天里的被炉，你懂吗？”

“生意就是生意。”流川枫不打算改变立场。

他们距离和果子店只剩十米远，樱木却不想再让流川枫靠近了。他甩开流川的手对他说：“你的好意我心领了，企划的事我会自己想办法！”

樱木眉头锁紧，意识到这是他第一次对流川枫发脾气。理智告诉他流川枫的立场没有问题只是出于专业角度说了这些话，他不应该冲他发泄负面情绪，可他就是感觉到一阵没来由的焦躁。樱木看到流川眼周的乌青猜他可能没睡好，语气放缓：“……你先回去补个觉，晚点我再找你。”

流川枫没有离开。他走到和果子店门口，拿起一柄长扫帚开始扫地。

樱木犹豫片刻，走进店内为开店做准备。蒸米、打糕、调制红白豆沙，这些都是他从高一开始学习的基础。这些活繁重单调，但樱木乐在其中。

不知不觉过了两个小时，樱木出店门就看到流川枫坐在藤椅里垂着头，知道他肯定睡着了。

“醒醒。”樱木推了推流川，把做好的芝士烤年糕端到他鼻子前。

流川枫睁开眼，闻到一股香甜的米香，扫完地倒是有点饿了。

“就是白年糕加芝士，不甜的。”樱木把筷子递给流川枫。

“边角料？”流川瞅着盘子，问了一句。

“怎么会给你吃边角料！刚蒸出来太烫，随便捏的。”说完，樱木给自己那份点了两滴酱油。

“自己做年糕？”

“对啊，所有都是手工的。这是我的坚持。”

“……”

“有机会你可以尝尝市场上卖的，我敢打赌肯定不一样。……谢谢你帮我扫地。”


	3. till the end

樱木花道把流川枫带去空店铺，对他详细说明了“闲暇一刻”的企划。  
尽管得到的支持不够多，但樱木打定主意要把方案进行下去。  
流川枫问樱木本意是不是要做pop-up store，樱木疯狂点头，眼神闪闪发光。  
流川不明白为什么樱木如此固执。  
樱木对他说，他知道商店街落伍，但是不想放弃最后的可能。  
流川枫没再继续说服，打算用行动证明给樱木看。  
于是，流川枫帮樱木花道完善了企划方案，同时提出很多节省成本的点子。两个人携手合作，花了不到五千美金就把小型快闪店赶在黄金周来临之前改造完毕。  
樱木请来神仙教母进行体验，同时把流川介绍给良子认识。  
樱木看到良子脸上有伤，问是不是他来找你要钱了！  
良子说没事，不需要闹大。  
樱木回到家又开始说：良子阿姨的丈夫老是会过来找她要钱，以前他没工作，还家暴。我看这个人也是八成进了黑社会，都是社会渣滓！  
流川枫不语。

老掉牙的商店街里竟然出现了一家前卫时髦的甜品站，附近的学生趋之若鹜。  
樱木接受流川的建议，在快闪店里摆出了很多符合女性审美的甜点。比如将季节性的和果子装在法式餐盘里，比如增加限时限量的英式下午茶等等。  
商店街黄金周客流量再创新高。  
先前对企划摇摆不定的商家纷纷向樱木表达歉意，询问是否可以加入。  
樱木很开心，既往不咎，召集众人一起商讨的快闪店的主题。

快闪店的确带来了很多新的客人，但在此过程中樱木看到了商店街真正的问题——  
混乱不堪的店铺外装，零散交错的无人店铺，还有一种无论如何都无法挣脱的衰败感。  
流川枫说快闪店对商业区的硬件环境以及设计感要求很高，否则无法快速营造出鲜活的冲击力。  
甜品和休闲的主题尽管成功，但期间商店街的营业额没有出现显著的增长。流川分析说主要还是受众太过狭窄。商店街的大客户是中老年人，快闪店就算吸引了年轻人，他们来过一次就不想来了。老年人对快闪店压根没兴趣，中间那层购物目的性强，快闪店距离日用品购物区比较远，他们更不可能过来。  
樱木问流川，是不是真的没办法结合两者优势呢？  
流川枫说有。  
樱木问什么办法？  
流川枫说加入购物中心。  
流川枫看樱木产生动摇，带他去了一家新开的购物中心体验真正意义上的快闪文化。  
樱木被那种蓬勃的跃动感和生命力吸引了。不管男女老少，大家在崭新的环境下体验未知的事物，一道收获感动一道分享欢乐，他找到了购物中心和商店街的共同点。  
离开前，商业中心内音乐响起。  
一群年轻人舞动起来。  
有位穿着时髦的老先生摘下帽子，对他面前的女士进行求婚。  
樱木看呆了，同样的场景放到商店街肯定行不通。  
他感叹：这就是我梦想中的样子。  
流川枫察觉他的纠结，说：hana，just embrace it。  
樱木说：我会认真考虑的。

樱木陪洋平去婚庆公司咨询，遇到了大学前辈鱼住。樱木听说他家寿司店差点破产，赶忙询问情况。鱼住笑说现在他开了寿司连锁店，请樱木洋平去吃饭。  
席间，鱼住跟两人谈到连锁商业化的好处，洋平和樱木都动心了。

至此，樱木花道终于承认并接受建造购物中心的计划。他在工商会上与所有人坦白了想法，并作出承诺会与建设公司直接沟通以争取更高的补偿金。  
流川枫派安西作为接头人与樱木花道进行补偿金谈判。  
每次的结果都是有利于商店街的，但每次樱木回家都是一脸惆怅。  
时间一天天过去，距离商店街拆除的日子越来越近。

流川枫某天在跟三井打电话，樱木正好从房门外走过。  
流川枫说了句英文l will be back soon，樱木以为流川枫要回美国了。

商店街迎来最后一次夏日庆典。  
流川枫觉得樱木老是没精神，决定带他去看烟火大会。  
参加庆典前，流川枫想去父亲的坟前看看爸爸。  
流川枫给地上浇了点水，说：爸爸，这是樱木花道，是我恋人。  
樱木花道大为震动，想到流川枫这段时间的陪伴，向他直白地表露心意：商店街的事，真的很谢谢你。如果没有你，我可能到现在都还在逃避。是你让我看清了现实，我现在可以接受改造的事了，没有任何遗憾。  
他握紧流川枫的手，不带任何所谓的含蓄地说出：我爱你。  
樱木见流川没说话，问：你肯定也爱我吧？  
流川枫点头，抱住他亲吻。  
樱木转身，对着流川枫爸爸的墓：大叔，我会好好照顾他的！  
两人走到庆典，樱木再也憋不住了：我不小心听到你打电话，不是故意偷听的。但是……你坦白告诉我，你是不是要回美国了？  
流川枫摇摇头。  
樱木开玩笑说你最近怎么了，怎么变得越来越委婉了！  
樱木没注意到流川的一样，得知流川会留在日本他的心情就像高空中的烟火，兴奋不已。  
当天晚上，樱木非常主动地示爱。  
流川枫却怎么也睡不着了。听到樱木的表白，看到他的幸福表情，流川枫再也不想隐瞒下去了。

流川枫打算邀请和光商店街的所有人去稻叶建设公司商谈入驻购物中心的条件。  
安西问：四代目，你其实不需要说出来。等中心建成了，黑道上的利家会就不存在了。为什么要选在这时候？  
流川说：因为我想堂堂正正地对他说我爱他。

到了谈条件那天，樱木花道神色紧张。他不知道黑道大佬会是什么样的人。  
会议室门打开。  
先进来的是木暮，随后是三井，安西。  
最后，是流川枫。

樱木以为自己看错了，还揉了几下眼睛。  
会议室主席台上挂着的名牌上写的是“流川枫”。  
那个平时都穿套头衫的人此时是一身黑西服打扮，他扫过樱木，再看向众人：我是稻叶建设投资公司的社长，流川枫。

樱木下一秒就冲上去拽住了他的领子，被三井出手制止。  
樱木愤怒到牙齿打颤，他紧紧捏住流川枫的衣服，什么话都说不出口。  
流川枫偏过头，说：先谈正事。

樱木被愤怒吞噬，什么都听不进去。

虽说是协商，但稻叶方面完全满足了和光商店街的补偿诉求。同时还提出减息和优惠入驻店铺等建议，在场所有人，除了樱木花道，都表示同意。等众人都离开后，流川枫让三井他们先走，独自留下来面对樱木。  
樱木看都不想看他一眼，背对着他。  
流川枫可以看到他颤抖的肩膀。  
他知道樱木不想理他，只好先开口：和光商店街存在很多问题，早在几年前我爸爸就打算买下它建造购物商场了。这些额外的补偿，是我的承诺。不是因为我善良，这一切都是因为你。我不想看你难过。  
樱木冷冷地问：你到底是从什么时候开始知道的？为什么没有马上说？为什么又想说了？  
流川枫回答：你跟三井打了架我才知道。你有偏见，我不想你因为我是黑社会而离开我。我爱你，所以我不想再隐瞒下去了。  
樱木花道听完什么都不信，浑身血气倒流。明明是盛夏，他身上却冒出了寒意。  
樱木打开会议室的门，临走前对流川枫说：黑社会果然都是骗子！

隔天，樱木再次来到稻叶建设中心。  
他下车把酷路泽的副驾驶座整个扔到到公司门口，随后扬长而去。  
路过的三井寿看到大门被砸碎气得发疯，他冲上去拽住樱木的后领，两人纷纷摔倒。  
三井爬起来以后，看到樱木花道躺在地上哭了。  
他给流川枫打了个电话说了一下情况。  
流川枫听到樱木拆掉副驾驶座心里一抽一抽地疼。  
他让三井把电话交给樱木，刚刚喊了一声hana。  
樱木一听到他的声音，好不容易平息的火苗又窜了出来，他大喊：Screw you！  
三井的手机被摔到粉碎。

樱木不想见到流川枫，也不想听见他的声音。  
他把流川枫留下的东西都打包扔到五楼门口，以此划清两人的界限。  
流川枫很想念樱木，不知道用什么办法能让他回心转意。  
他只能站在窗台后看到他早出晚归。

某天过了十二点流川枫没等到樱木回家，于是去商店街找他。  
走出车站时正好与开车的樱木擦肩而过。  
流川枫看到和果子店关门了，打算去居酒屋问问情况。  
路上碰到良子，她的脸被打肿了。  
良子对流川枫说：樱木刚看到我丈夫又来了，所以……不过他没事，刚开车回家了。  
良子的丈夫有了外遇，带着小三走了。可是拒绝离婚，还隔三差五回家跟他要钱。有时候家暴变本加厉，但时间不长要到钱就走了。她为了保护孩子不被欺负所以一直忍气吞声，自己处理事情，谢绝邻里帮助。  
这些都是樱木告诉过流川枫的。  
但他不知道的是她丈夫听说商店街要改建大商场的消息后又回来了。男人一直逼良子让她把补偿款分他一半，良子说什么都不给说是要活命和给彩子准备的嫁妆。  
流川枫问良子为什么不报警不离婚。  
良子苦笑，反而说起樱木小时候的事，感慨万分：花道是个重人情的孩子。我刚学理容的时候生意很不好，花道特地留长头发让我帮他剪呢！有一次剪坏了，他就让我给他剃了个光头。  
流川枫经常听樱木夸良子的手艺好，他想多接触接触和樱木有关的人事物。  
流川枫问：我想试一试。（用刮刀理容）  
良子一扫苦闷：来吧。  
理容结束，流川枫看着镜子里的自己突然想到了一个主意。  
他对良子说：购物中心的地下一层不适合你，我会让人把男士中心空出来。  
良子不解。  
流川枫说：barber shop不能只有一个人，你收徒弟吗？  
良子惊讶：我正愁找不到徒弟！  
流川点点头：组里有些年纪小的，他们需要技能谋生。你如果不介意的话，我觉得是winwin。  
良子笑：我不介意，每个人都需要第二次机会。花道也是，你也是。

到了正式和稻叶签约商铺的日子。  
樱木不想一个人面对流川枫，想找良子一起去。  
他发现她脸上又有伤，特别生气说：良子阿姨，你也忍到头了吧，反击啊！你只要说我就帮你去揍他！但是良子谢绝了。  
良子上车，翻包打算补妆，却发现自己的印章没有了，经营许可什么的也没了。  
樱木说快报警。  
良子很绝望，说：我以前也报过警，可是他一还回来警察就不管了。  
樱木这次不打算放过他，说：不管怎样先报警，你告诉我他住哪里，我去帮你找！

流川一直等不到樱木，就狂打电话，但没人接。流川只能问众店主，再问他父母，都不知道。  
这时候木暮说都签好了除了樱木和理发店老板。  
流川就打电话去问，良子说印章被丈夫偷了，樱木去找他了。  
流川私下派了人出去。

樱木找到良子丈夫，他正在和几个狐朋狗友喝酒。  
樱木一拳挥上去。他以一敌五，突然窜出一帮人来帮他。  
头顶五颜六色高举花臂的黑社会把樱木花道挤到外圈，樱木一个劲叫：你们是谁啊！喂！喂！  
眼看那些人把丈夫揍个半死，然后就开车消失了。  
樱木去丈夫身上找印章，还是没能找到。  
他垂头丧气地回到稻叶中心，发现良子已经拿到印章还签好了合同。  
樱木一头雾水：良子阿姨，到底怎么回事？  
良子说：啊，刚刚有群凶神恶煞的人来找我，我还以为是丈夫找人来闹事，结果他们把印章还给我了。流川先生说经营许可证可以重办，所以我就签字了。  
樱木故意不听流川的名字，问：他们有提到是谁吗？  
良子摇摇头：没有。刚刚好像有个带耳钉的在打手机，我听他提到三井。你认识吗？  
樱木一愣，猛摇头。  
樱木一个人走到会议室去签合同，他知道流川枫等在那里。  
樱木签完字，出门冷哼一声：我知道良子阿姨的事是你做的！你帮得了一次，帮不了第二次！  
流川枫不辩解，只是凝视着樱木。  
樱木抑制住冲动，大步离开。

到了洋平结婚这天。  
樱木本打算在婚礼结束后把流川枫介绍给朋友们认识，一想到这里他又气又难过。  
朋友们都知道花道不开心的理由所以都默契地不提到流川枫。  
樱木在迎宾处整理名单，一边好奇：高宫，洋平怎么突然订到这里的？  
高宫回答：据说就是有人临时取消了。  
樱木说：运气真好，这里真的超级难订的。  
樱木接到一包礼金，抬头一看是白胖胖的老人。  
樱木：安西大叔……  
安西：这是会长的心意。  
樱木接过包装精美的礼金，想起他跟流川枫商量商量着就滚到了床上的画面。  
安西给完钱就要走，樱木问：来都来了，大叔你不参加仪式吗？  
安西：会长说地下一层的图纸有点问题，我要赶回去开会。  
樱木哑声。

婚礼很成功，娱乐节目搞得很欢乐。  
洋平知道场地是流川枫帮忙搞定的，他倒不觉得欠流川枫人情。只不过站在第三者角度，流川枫的确没做过任何伤害樱木的事。洋平想跟樱木聊一聊，可找不到机会。  
樱木花道看到好朋友有情人终成眷属，心里悲凉，独自拎了一箱酒坐到喷泉边上喝了起来。  
他喝了半箱就醉了，睡倒在草坪上。  
他醒来后眼前出现流川枫的模样，流川枫扶他站起来。  
醉醺醺的樱木意识模糊：代驾的？嗝，走不动，麻烦……把车，开！开过来！！  
流川枫把樱木塞进火红色的酷路泽，自己坐上驾驶座，旁边空荡荡的。  
樱木在后座把腿伸得笔直，口齿不清地说：你这个车子怎么没有……副驾驶！跟我的一样！  
流川回：在家里。  
樱木在后座翻了个身：哦！原……嗝、来如此。你比我好多……了！  
流川问：为什么。  
樱木很难受：你开、慢点，我想喝水。  
流川回：马上到家再喝。  
樱木从座位上滑下来，烦躁地踢了驾驶席一脚：我！现在就、要喝！！  
流川枫买来水，樱木喝得太猛抢了几口，顺带吐在了衣服上。  
樱木脱掉脏衣服，还不停嗅：司机啊，你车里有股味道。  
流川枫打开车窗让风灌进来。  
樱木笑了声：你服务态度还蛮好的，我回头给你打个好评！不过下次要记得及时清理，不然、嗝、不然没有回头客。  
流川见樱木如此，干脆投入被赋予的角色：这位先生，你失恋了？  
樱木把衣服团成一团，光着上半身靠在后座上：我没失恋！是……I dumped him！  
流川：Good for you  
樱木：对！咳咳……你说得、没错！  
流川：所以你喝酒庆祝？  
樱木不说话，把矿泉水瓶当成酒瓶送到嘴边，他又呛了几下：boo-boo！你猜错了！  
流川：那是为什么？  
樱木：我想他了，我们是、嗝、喝酒认识的。  
流川踩住刹车：那你为什么不找他？  
樱木左右不舒服，又换了一个姿势：冷气开高、点，我都出汗了！我不能找他，因为我很生气！  
流川：他做了什么对不起你的事？  
樱木：他是黑社会！  
流川：谋财害命？杀人放火？  
樱木：不！他没告诉我，一直、一直瞒着我！我从来没、什么都没瞒过他！就……一次。  
流川：是什么事？  
樱木笑了几声害羞起来：他有次比较rough，我没理他可能以为我生气了。其实是因为我不好意思。  
流川枫不再说话，樱木东倒西歪自言自语起来。

到家后，流川枫帮樱木洗澡吹头发。流川枫在衣柜找衣服，看到了那件亮粉色的套头衫，他原本以为樱木把衣服也处理掉了。  
樱木光溜溜地走进卧室，大喊：你不要乱动我东西！随手把衣服塞进抽屉。  
樱木揉了揉眼睛，看清来人是流川枫，他以为自己是在梦里，冲上去抱住了他。  
流川知道他还在耍酒疯，握住他的腰：看清我是谁了吗？  
樱木搂紧他脖子：流川枫。  
流川继续：流川枫是谁？  
樱木红彤彤的脸上绽放出笑容：我男朋友！  
流川笑：你抱我想做什么？  
樱木舔舔嘴唇：just a hug  
流川枫再问：just a hug？  
樱木很坚定：我还没打算跟你和好，所以只能抱一下！  
流川枫看樱木困得睁不开眼，就抱着他上床睡觉。  
他轻吻樱木的额头说：babe，我要暂时回趟美国，很快就回来的。

樱木醒来后什么都不记得，只知道婚礼上玩得很开心，他难得睡了个好觉。  
商店街拆除的日子终于来临。  
樱木看到他和流川枫共同合作的快闪店被拆除时心中燃起了浓浓的思念。  
冷静下来过后，他时不时会想起流川枫那天对他的表白。他说他爱他，做的一切都是因为他。  
樱木有些动摇了。

晚上商店街终人聚在一起吃饭。  
所有人对购物中心都充满了期待，就连田冈和高头都兴致勃勃地向樱木敬酒。  
他们的心情出奇好，举起酒杯道谢：谢谢你花道！没有你的帮助，我和田冈都找不到接班人了！  
樱木纳闷。  
田冈揶揄：花道，你就别瞒了！流川先生说你怕我们介意，所以私底下开了木艺研讨会。现在来参加的年轻人可多了，我找到了好几个中意的！一开始，我还怕他们不靠谱！但我发现，你介绍来的年轻人都特别的吃苦耐劳，不像以前，骂几句就哭爹喊娘的。  
高头也说：之前是我们态度不好，向你道歉！以后我们会学着宽容一点，不再固执己见了！  
樱木猜到是流川枫做的，默不作声。

晚来的彩子更是兴高采烈。她拽住樱木走到隔壁，从背包里掏出法院的判决：花道哥哥！你看！！我妈终于离婚成功了！！！她让我一定要告诉你！  
樱木：？？？？  
彩子：喂！你不知道吗？  
樱木：怎么说离就离了？之前不是好几次没用？  
彩子：哈哈哈哈哈哈！大佬牛逼！你老公太棒了！  
彩子边说，特别豪放地跨坐在凳子上。  
樱木：……  
彩子：你还没跟他和好啊！哎哟，我跟你讲！利家会可是著名的仁义黑道！上次流川哥哥帮妈妈找到印章，那个戴耳钉的愣头青告诉我的！哈哈，他还想追我呢！哦，扯远了。流川哥哥找了律师帮妈妈办离婚！那速度可太快了！前前后后就一个月，现在全都搞定了！如果臭男人再靠近我妈，可以起诉他！吼吼吼，耳钉还会散打，我让他教我呢！以后可以防身自卫！  
樱木：……  
彩子：怎么了，怎么不说话！好歹说下感想嘛！是不是很感动呀！  
彩子东张西望，问樱木：我听洋平哥哥说聚餐请了流川大佬啊，他人呢！没来？  
樱木一听流川会来，顿时期待起来。  
樱木回到位子上跟洋平对饮，洋平说着说着也把话头引到了流川枫身上。  
洋平：花花，婚礼的事，我要跟你坦白。  
樱木：你不是要要说也是流川大佬帮的忙吧？  
洋平摸摸头：哈哈哈，你知道啦！  
樱木：你们都被他买通了吗。  
洋平：不，我始终跟你站统一战线。不过我要为流川说句公道话。  
樱木嘴硬：骗子就是骗子。  
洋平：哦，那你跟我说说他怎么骗你的！我帮你一起骂！  
樱木语塞，仔细想想流川只是隐瞒他，从来没有撒过谎。  
洋平：想知道他为什么这么做吗？  
樱木摇头。  
洋平一笑：他说你总喜欢拿人情说事。所以他就通过我们卖你人情。等到积累的人情超过了你的怨气，你就会原谅他了。  
樱木涨红脸：真讲人情就不会迟到了！  
洋平笑眯眯：下次再带他来店里喝酒啊！免单哟～

拉门打开，樱木盼望地抬起头。看到了剪掉长发的三井。  
三井瞪了他一眼，去上厕所的时候知道樱木花道想见流川枫，心想这是个他报仇雪恨的好机会。  
为了他的牙，为了他的手机，他怎么也得让红发臭小子尝尝苦头。  
三井给自己倒酒，站起来让众人举杯：  
多谢各位支持，购物中心将逐渐步入正轨！我们会长还特地找了一块木板，写上了“和光之星”的字样！怎么样，大家是不是很怀念啊！  
三井边说，亮起平板内的照片。  
樱木看到那块木板，跟之前被台风刮走的一模一样。  
他情不自禁问三井：他人呢。怎么没来？  
三井眼瞧小鱼上钩，清了清嗓子：忘记跟大家说一件事！我们会长已经回到美国，开始新生活了！他说会感谢各位这段时间的照顾和理解，等他跟男朋友在夏威夷结完婚，再由我补发喜糖给你们！哈哈哈哈哈。  
樱木心一沉，不敢相信自己听到的。

樱木给自己放了个假。他开车漫游了附近的几个城市，看到枫叶就想到流川枫。  
他在酒吧遇到一个长相帅气的年轻人，对方显然对他有意思，但他没有接受。  
樱木看到手机上的购物中心动工倒计时，于是赶忙回到和光。

洋平的居酒屋是最后一批拆，最近店里客人非常多。  
樱木去的时候，小老板压根顾不上照顾，让他随便坐。  
樱木就着芥末章鱼喝了好多烧酒，会想起第一次见流川枫的场景。

客人走完了，洋平问樱木走不走。  
樱木说不想走。  
洋平只觉得头大，正在想该怎么办，只看到流川枫正往居酒屋赶来。  
洋平：你们俩约好的？  
流川：？  
洋平：花道在里面喝好久了！今天还是不收美元哦，不过你们慢慢喝。哈哈哈。

流川枫走到樱木花道跟前，又一次看到了醉醺醺的他。  
他轻笑出声。  
樱木：笑什么笑！要喝就喝，是男人不要磨叽！来，干杯！  
流川接过杯子，一饮而尽。  
樱木鼓掌：没见过这么喝清酒的，你可真厉害。嗝！  
流川见他好像没认出自己，主动搭话：你一个人喝这么多？看样子你心情不好。  
樱木吸吸鼻子，点头：我心情不好，不好很久了。  
流川：发生什么事？能说给我听听吗？  
樱木抱住酒瓶：我男朋友要跟别人结婚了。  
流川一脸疑惑。  
樱木重重点头：他手下的一个人说的。他可能是为了报复我，还专门挑在夏威夷结婚，我跟他说过，我特别想去夏威夷，可从来没去过。这下打死我都不想去了。嗝。哦不，我也不想去美国了。我男、前男友是美国人。  
樱木吩咐：喂，我刚给你倒酒，现在你给我倒。这是规矩。  
流川枫说：你抱着酒瓶，我怎么倒？  
樱木一拍脑门：Sorry。  
流川给他倒酒，樱木咕嘟咕嘟喝光继续说：我已经打算跟他和好了，但是他走了。我去road trip散心，有个人喜欢我，我没同意。你说他都要结婚了，我干嘛不同意呢！那个人长得还行，不过……嗝，没有我男朋友好看，差得远了！喂，你怎么大半夜的来喝酒啊！嗝，我告诉你，这里马上要拆了，你……你要喝就抓紧机会。来，再干。  
流川枫不想再听他胡言乱语了。他抓紧樱木的手腕，让他好好看看他是谁。  
樱木贴住他的脸，眼睛泛红：你……  
流川枫让他坐在自己身上：我怎么了？  
酒精把樱木的脑子搅成了浆糊：你怎么不学好呢！  
流川枫：？？？  
樱木拍了拍他的脸：好不容易洗白了你就老老实实过日子吧。你隐瞒我就算了！还学人搞婚外恋，我不会配合你的！你松开手！  
流川枫莫名其妙：请问， 我跟谁结婚了？  
樱木努力想了想：不知道。  
他抓起流川枫的手仔细观察：你怎么不带戒指？  
流川枫笑：戴戒指怎么搞婚外恋？  
樱木面如死灰，终于清醒，势要起身。  
流川枫把他锁得紧紧的，不让他动。  
流川枫不想再逗他：Hana，我没结婚。  
樱木半信半疑：那你去美国这么久？不男不女的说你结婚了。  
流川枫这才明白原委：我美国的房子到期了，回去处理了一些手续。我打算一直跟你在一起。  
樱木问：你还爱我吗。  
流川反问：你还爱我吗？

樱木没有半分犹豫，直接吻上流川。流川枫把他压到吧台前，用行动表达延绵的思念。樱木的衣服还没脱完，流川枫就挤了进来。他的动作很生猛，樱木被弄疼了。  
樱木：你轻点啊！太用力了！  
流川枫感受到久违的温暖，忽然想起樱木上一次醉酒时说过的话，他打算重演一下。  
樱木使劲拍打流川枫的肩膀：痛啊！给我轻一点！！！  
流川枫：闭嘴，我可是黑社会！  
樱木气不打一出来，话音被顶的断断续续：我、我、我要去警察局揭发你！  
流川枫顶得更凶：你觉得你还能出的了这个酒馆吗？  
樱木觉得太疼了，只好求饶：你饶了我吧，我错了。  
流川枫很投入，继续顶：闭嘴，我是黑社会，不是慈善机构！  
樱木快被亲到窒息了：你！我要让警察踹了你的老巢！  
流川枫对准某个地方坚持不懈：我的老巢就在这里。  
樱木在残暴的抽送中泻身，意识空白了几秒。  
等回过神，流川枫还在身体里进进出出。  
他气喘吁吁地说：垃圾黑社会，道德败坏，野兽，等会儿你得……  
还没说完，他又被密密实实地吻住，流川枫下半身加快速度摩擦，不久便射在樱木温暖的体内。  
樱木就在不服气和求饶中度过了黎明前的黑夜。

小酒店拆除的那天，火红色酷路泽又重新装上了副驾驶座。

樱木花道的店被拆了，流川枫的使命也完成了。现在，他们有大把大把的时间重新谈个恋爱。


End file.
